Power Rangers Sky Raiders
by sentairangerfan
Summary: A group of space pirates escape the law as fugitives trying to find the treasure that will make them wealthy. However, an angel named Gosei shows them a different path and they end up on Earth. They face off against the Armada as well as learning about Earth's customs.
1. Prologue

*Note: This is my adaptation of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger because Power Rangers Super Megaforce. The characters that are in Power Rangers belong to Saban Brands and Super Sentai belongs to Toei. However, the original characters belong to me. Some alterations have been done to ensure no plot holes and no plot inconvenience. For example, some Power Ranger seasons have been renamed due to the nature of those seasons. Power Rangers Megaforce has been changed to Power Rangers Guardian Angels to reflect the angelic theme. Mighty Morphin Mythical Rangers replaces Season 2 of Mighty Morphin to reflect the mythical theme and Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers to replace Season 3 of Mighty Morphin to reflect the ninja theme. Some new Rangers will be added due and I will mention them as the series progresses.*

Prologue

The Guardian Angels are fighting against the Armada that have arrived from Earth to conquer the Universe, but are not aware of which universe they are in since an anomaly occurred across every universe. They end up running for cover near the forest to prevent the X-Borgs from attacking them. "What do we do now?" Gia asks the others. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll get back up soon," Troy reassures her. The X-Borgs arrive and are about to attack until the SPD Shadow Ranger and Cat Ranger show up to help them. "Rangers, get going we'll take care of this!" Doggie Krueger tells them as they fight the horde of X-Borgs. Lauren the Red Samurai Ranger, Mike the Magna Defender, Leanbow the Wolf Warrior, Udonna the Snow Ranger, the Sentinel Knight and Blue Centurion show up to help the others. They head out with the other Rangers. A group of X-Borgs appear to attack the Guardian Angels, but are attacked by Jarrod and Camille. "Look, there's the other Rangers! Come on!" Noah says as they meet up with Tommy. "Alright Rangers, you must be the Guardian Angels, correct?".

"We sure are." Emma responds with enthusiasm. "Well, let's kill these guys!"

All the Power Rangers head out to fight the Armada and manage to defeat the X-Borgs, but are attacked by the ships above. The Rangers along with the non-Ranger allies combine their powers in a giant globe to destroy all the ships, thus scattering the powers into space.

Troy and the others wake up asking what's going on. "Guys, did we do it?" Jake struggles to get up but says "yeah, we did it alright." "Alright!" Gia shouts with enthusiasm. "But look we're missing our morphers." Noah notices as he dusts himself clean. "Yep, we all lost our powers," Mack tells the others. "You see, when we defeated the Armada, we sacrificed our powers to protect this planet." "Yeah, the powers scattered into space." Summer tells them with a sad look in her eye. Mike and Antonio limp to the group and relay to them that they can never use their powers again.

"We lost our powers, we can never fight as Rangers again."

"But that's okay," responds Troy. "We defeated those guys."

They look into the sun as they nod at each other and hope for a bright future for all of humanity.


	2. Adventure 1

Adventure 1: The Beginning

The story begins with a young Captain Marvelous along with his crew members Gol and Dutch. They are searching for the greatest treasure in the universe that holds great power and can give him whatever he desires. Marvelous looks into the starry night and asks Gol, "Do you think the treasure will ever reveal itself?" "I don't know, but with the map we'll be able to find it," Gol reassures him. "Hey guys, look, it's those bastards again!" Dutch shouts as a black ship with a skull sail arrives. It turns out that the ship belongs to Captain Blackbeard. Blackbeard and his crew commandeer the ship and with his dirty, uncombed beard he says "Arrgh, I demand you give me the map to the greatest treasure Marvelous. It's time that you realized that you will never be as great as me." Marvelous looks at him and says "Hell no, I fought too long to have you ruin my fun." However, Gol walks to Blackbeard's side which upsets both Marvelous and Dutch. "What are you doing?" asks Dutch, seething with anger. "You traitor!" Gol laughs and responds: "Silly morons, I used you all this time so you can get me the map and now I have it. Hahahahaha."

"I don't think so you bastard!" Marvelous pulls his sword and attacks Gol's hand. He takes the map and suddenly fights all of the crew members. Dutch tries to fight off Blackbeard but is outmatched even though Blackbeard has one wooden leg and is somewhat obese in his physique. Dutch tells Marvelous to leave and he escapes from his crew and looks back at his ship being destroyed. Marvelous swims away with despair in his eyes knowing he has to go on without Dutch and Gol.

Years later, Marvelous arrives at a pub and asks for a pint of mead. He drinks and looks at his map, preparing to seek the treasure. Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye he notices two rather muscular men approach him and simply say "Map, now!" Marvelous refuses and tells them "you can get the map when I'm dead." The two oblige his request and try to kill him. However, a young man interferes and says "Now, now, there's no reason to get violent here. We're all good friends, right?" The men shake their heads and focus their rage on the young man. Marvelous steps in and helps the young man fight off the two. The pub breaks out in violence as the other patrons begin to throw seats at each other and start beating each other up. Another young man gestures to Marvelous and the young man as he tells them "Guys, follow me! I'll get you out of here!" The three head out and hide in a nearby port.

"Thanks for your help."

"No problem, my name is Davy Jones."

"My name is Skipper and I'm trying to get out of here."

"My name is Captain Marvelous and I'm trying to find the greatest treasure in the universe."

"Really? So am I."

"Well, it's a good thing I met you guys. I'm trying to start my own crew and I could use a pilot and someone I can trust."

"I pilot ships, shuttles and anything that moves."

"Perfect Davy, we'll need you."

"Alright let's go."

Before they can proceed further, the two men approach them and try to attack them again. However, a group of X-Borgs arrive and begin to attack the port. The three decide to fight them off but are overwhelmed by the amount of footsoldiers. Suddenly, they notice a girl in yellow helping them.

"Looks like we might have a fourth crew member." Marvelous remarks while fighting the X-Borgs.  



	3. Adventure 2

Adventure 2: The Beginning, Part 2

The young girl helps the trio take out the X-Borgs using hand to hand combat. They retreat as the trio meet the new girl.

"Hi, my name is Cerina. You seem to be having trouble."

"Yep. Thanks for your help. My name is Captain Marvelous and these two are Skipper and Davy Jones."

"Hi, nice to meet you all. I hear that you want to find the greatest treasure in the universe. You do know it's never been found by any one right?"

"Yes, in fact I'm sure that they can find any excuse to keep us from finding the treasure. Would you like to come with us?"

"Sure Skipper, I'm good with that."

The four find an abandoned ship left in the pier and head out to find the location of the trident which is needed to find the location of the greatest treasure. However, they are met by a young girl who overheard their conversation and introduces herself.

"Hello, I know that you're looking for the treasure. I was once the princess of Delvo and I know much about this treasure. I lost my homeworld and I have nowhere else to go. Let me help you if I can."

"Well" responds Captain Marvelous. "What do you know about the treasure?"

"I know that it holds great power and it's something my father wanted before our planet was destroyed."

"Who destroyed your world?"

"They called themselves the Armada."

Marvelous experiences a flashback where he sees his own world destroyed by an Armada fleet. A tear runs down Marvelous's cheek, but he wipes it off. "Before we go anywhere, my name is Captain Marvelous. That's Cerina, Skipper, and Davy Jones."

"Hi, I'm Lana, and as I said before I was once the princess of Delvo."

"Wow, that's pretty cool. I never met a princess before," says Davy Jones with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Alright, I got the map, so let's head out to the trident. It should tell us where to find the treasure."

"Why do we need a trident? Shouldn't we rely on the map?"

"No, unfortunately this map is planetary, not universal."

"Fine, let's go then."

The team leave the village as they witness the X-Borgs attack the port being led by the Armada General Damaras. 


	4. Adventure 3

Adventure 3: The Trident

The crew narrowly escape the chaos as the Armada continues to ravage the port city. "Alright crew, the trident is located over here near this narrow strip of land. Now make sure no one sees you and cover your asses," Marvelous tells the others. The team digs around the land to find the Trident. Skipper notices a strange piece of metal sticking out and digs it out. The others help him as well and confirm that they have found the trident. "Captain, we got it!" Skipper says confidently. "Excellent, now we can go find the treasure. Let's get out of here." As they head back to their ship, several rival pirate crews begin to attack their ship wanting the Trident. "What do we do Captain?" Lana cries in despair. "Come on, we have to get away from these greedy bastards! Davy Jones, take us forward!" Davy Jones takes them to a nearby pier that provides perfect cover for them. The Armada arrive near their area and start attacking the pirate ships one by one and sweep the rest of the shore.

"Are we clear yet?" Cerina asks with caution.

"Now we are." Go ahead Skipper, turn that thing on.

Skipper turns on the Trident and it displays a 3-d map that shows the various quadrants of the universe. The Trident spins around and a red blip displays on a very familiar planet. "Sir, according to this map, the treasure is on a planet called Earth. It's part of the milky way galaxy and is lightyears away." "Alright, let's go now, we need to get there before anyone finds out where we're going." However, before they can leave the Armada attacks them and a group of X-Borgs attack the crew from above. Marvelous fights off the invading X-Borgs one by one. "Skipper! Keep the Trident safe! We need it as our guide!"

"Yes sir!" Skipper takes the Trident and jumps into the sea. The rest follow suit and force the X-Borgs to get them. However, they return back to the ships and they leave them behind. "Alright guys, we need to find a way out of this hell hole of a planet." Captain Marvelous remarks to Davy Jones as they notice an abandoned transport vessel left behind by a pirate crew that was attacked. "Let's take that ship Davy and get to a safe place before we head to Earth." Davy Jones nods his head and they head to the ship. The enter the cockpit and Davy activates the navigation grid as well as the steering controls before leaving the planet for good. Marvelous looks at the home he once knew for years fearing that he will never return again.

"Captain, there's a planet that has no extradition treaty. It's called Deca 3 and we can stay there for a while until we can get to Earth safely." Skipper tells Marvelous who is visibly shaken. "Alright, make sure you go in quietly. I don't want them to find out where we're going."

Davy Jones activates the lightspeed function as they head towards Deca 3. 


	5. Adventure 4

Adventure 4: Rise of the Power Rangers

The crew enter the atmosphere of Deca 3 when they are pursued by the enforcement ships above. "Oh great, I thought you said that this planet didn't have an extradition treaty." Marvelous tells Skipper. "It does, but that doesn't mean they'll just let us enter their planet willy nilly." "Stop! Identify yourself!" the enforcement ship's pilot declares. "Davy Jones, just go, we can't afford to be stopped now!" Davy speeds up and the ships pursue them. They engage in air combat until Davy slams the brakes and forces the ships to crash into the ground below. Davy steers the ship to a village that has no ships or no sign of security guards. They land their ship near a run down complex and quickly abandon the ship. "What now captain?" Lana asks as the desert wind blows and the bright sun hits their faces. "Now we wait until night fall and proceed to Earth." Captain Marvelous responds. "No dice Captain. The ship is done for. I can't fix the thrusters without tools and due to their attacks we can't navigate our way out of here. We're stuck here until we can commandeer another ship," Davy tells the others. "Damn it! I guess we'll just stay here for a bit."

Night paints the sky and the crew sleep at an abandoned hut. Marvelous looks at the stars wondering about his family and whether he will truly go home. Marvelous sees a strange light and proceeds to the door. And right in front of him an old man donning a white, red and gold robe comes to his view. "Are you Captain Marvelous?" asks the old man. "What's it to you?" Marvelous responds sharply with a sarcastic tone. "My name is Gosei and I have come to you for help."

"What? Why do you need my help?"

"The universe is in great danger. The Armada have been attacking every planet claiming them as their own. You have witnessed their destruction before, I can tell."

"How did you know?"

"I'm an angel, I always know."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to fight for something greater than just getting treasure."

"Why, I don't even like half the bastards in this place."

"You always seem to look for trouble in the wrong places. Maybe it's time that you changed that."

"What do you mean?"

"Take these. These are Sky Raider Morphers and these are your Ranger keys."

"Why would I want these? I don't care about these people."

"You say that now, but remember, they tried to kill you and they plan to head to a planet that holds the greatest treasure soon. I know you want that treasure badly, but put that aside and realize that even if you get your treasure, it won't matter in the end."

"What?"

"Yes, if you don't protect the Earth, and every planet like it, you will never gain the treasure you seek."

"Well, I don't know you and I really don't like you, but I'll do it. After that I will go back to seeking the treasure."

"You don't have to like me, just remember that there's more to life than treasure." Gosei disappears and Marvelous wakes up the others.

"Guys, take these."

"What the hell?" Skipper asks while removing the sand from his eyes. "I'm trying to sleep."

Marvelous gives them their morphers and Ranger Keys and tells them everything that happened. "So basically an angel wanted you to use these things?" Lana asks. "That sounds pretty stupid," interjects Cerina while Davy Jones complains that he didn't get the right color. "Guys I know this is too much to handle, but if we don't do this we can kiss the treasure good bye."

"Fine, let's go already."

Daylight arrives hours later and the team head out to find a vehicle to leave Deca 3 until a group of X-Borgs arrive. "Guys, let's show these bastards who we are." They pull out their Sky Raider morphers and Ranger Keys and shout "Sky Raider Power!" The Rangers transform and they declare their colors. "Wow, this is cool" Skipper says as they attack the X-Borgs. "Awesome, I never thought that we would ever do this." Davy Jones remarks as he kills some X-Borgs. They manage to take down all of the X-Borgs and notice a giant red ship above them. "Marvelous, this is your Sky Raider Ship. You can use this to travel anywhere in the universe. And it will give you great power."

"Alright Gosei, I got this." Marvelous and the others enter the ship and are impressed by the interior. "Wow, now this is a ship." Skipper responds with glee. "Alright Davy, let's go to Earth." Davy activates the ship and they use the hyperspeed function to head to Earth before the Armada can arrive. 


	6. Adventure 5

Adventure 5: Earth...Such a Weird Place

The space pirates arrive on Earth and land near the mountainside. They get some chains to hold the ship and prevent anyone from taking it. "Alright guys, let's split up and learn more about this planet. If we're ever going to find the treasure we have to know who lives here and what they're like" Captain Marvelous orders the others as they each head out to learn about the customs of the planet. They walk towards a distant city and begin to immerse themselves into Earth life. Davy discovers a body shop where be begins to admire the work that a mechanic is doing. He approaches him with caution, but with enthusiasm. The mechanic looks at him and says "what the hell are you looking at? You look like you're dressed up for Halloween." Davy then responds with "I don't know that that means, but I see you're working on several vessels. I would like to help you if possible." The mechanic laughs and smiles before he tells him "well, I never had anyone ask me that before, but if you got what it takes, go for it." Davy picks up a tool belt and works on a broken down car. A few minutes later he turns on the engine and it starts up like new. The mechanic is surprised and extends out his hand. "Congrats, you got yourself a job." Davy shakes his hand and introduces himself.

"My name is Dave."

"You can call me Roger. I never had anyone like you come into my shop looking like that. Here, wear this green suit I was going to wear for my jobs. It seems to fit you better than it did me."

Meanwhile, Cerina and Lana are at the mall looking for any sign of life and notice lines of people going in and out of the stores and they begin to admire the fashion of Earth. "Wow, Earth's clothing is so beautiful, I want to try that on" Lana remarks with a twinkle in her eye. "Me too" Cerina answers. Marvelous and Skipper are at a frozen yogurt place where they ask Ernie the owner of the place what it tastes like. "Excuse me, what is this?"

"This is frozen yogurt, you should try some."

"Wow, this is good."

"If you want any more you have to buy some."

"Looks like we don't have any money, well at least money that has no value here."

"Well, when you do, you are welcomed to come back."

Hours later, the team meet up at the yogurt place where they decide that the only way to make it on Earth is to get jobs. "Alright guys, apparently the only way to survive here is to get jobs. I see that Davy already got one. Also, I'm changing my name to ensure that no one here knows who I truly am. On this planet I am now Marvin."

"Fair enough Captain. I'll be Skip."

"And I'll be Dave, that's the name I gave myself."

"Okay, let's find some jobs while we try to find the treasure."

Suddenly, the city gets attacked by the Armada ships where a group of X-Borgs begin to pour into the streets. "Dammit, they must have known that we were here." In the main Armada ship that looks like a horse, Prince Vekar and his Generals are preparing for the attack on Earth. "Levira, prepare our ships for invasion. I'm going to prove to my father that I can take care of this planet." "Yes sir" responds Levira. Argus looks at the city and says "Prince, I will be glad to lead the invasion." General Damaras interjects and replies "No, I will! This is my turn! You already took care of Deca 3!" "Now now generals, don't worry. Once this is done you both can share in the spoils" Prince Vekar reassures his generals. The city gets devastated from the attacks and Marvelous realizes that he cannot stand there and just watch the city burn. "Guys, I know that you don't want to be involved, but I don't like this one bit."

"I know" Skipper says. "These guys won't let us find the treasure, so let's take care of these clowns. The X-Borgs approach a crumbled building where a mother and her children are hiding in a corner. The X-Borgs approach them, but are attacked by the Rangers. "Alright, that's quite enough. We'll take you on." The Rangers then attack all of the X-Borgs using their blasters and sabers while trading weapons.

"Lana, take my sword and I'll take your blaster."

"Skipper, hand me another sword."

"Alright, these guys are so easy to defeat."

"This is boring, why can't these guys just stay dead?"

They manage to defeat the first wave until Headridge arrives. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"We're the Power Rangers and you're about to have a very bad day."

"Whoever you are, you won't get in my way!"

"Wrong again, time to die. Alright, let's get this show on the road."

They first unlock the Samurai Ranger Keys to which they become the Samurai Rangers. "Wow, this form is cool." Cerina remarks as they easily take down Headridge. Then they unlock the Mystic Force Ranger keys which allow them to take down the rest of the X-Borgs. "It doesn't matter what form you take, you won't win!" He blasts them and they revert back to their Sky Raiders forms. They use their swords to initiate the final wave and Headridge is destroyed. "That's a wrap" Captain Marvelous says with sarcasm.

"Alright, we did it!" Skipper shouts. "Let's hope these fools don't come back again."

"Yeah, I would hate to see them again." Davy replies with a slight laugh.

From above, Prince Vekar had witnessed the whole thing and throws a temper tantrum. "Who in the hell are these guys? They destroyed my general and now I need more X-Borgs!" Levira responds with "Don't worry we'll take care of them." "You better," says the Prince, "or I will deal with them myself!" Damaras and Argus laugh as they leave back to their quarters. 


	7. Adventure 6

Adventure 6: The Spirit of the Lion...Roar!

Marvelous and gang continue their search for the greatest treasure in the sky after their first encounter with the Armada. Marvelous looks into the sky, admiring the beauty of the planet. "It sure looks nice, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," responds Skipper, "It looks very nice."

"I hope we get to stay here a bit longer." Davy says. "I actually became friends with that mechanic guy I work for now. He seems to be pretty cool."

"Wait, I thought you had work today," Marvelous questions Davy. "Nope, I got the day off today."

"Good, we need to keep searching for the treasure."

"Hey captain, I see a weird floating island in the distance, and it's shaped like some kind of animal," Cerina notes as they stare at the turtle shaped island. "Maybe the treasure is there."

"Could be, set it down here."

While they prepare to land, Vekar wonders why the space pirates are interested with the island. "Levira, why are the Rangers entering that strange island?"

"I don't know," Levira answers, "but maybe they're after something that we can use as an advantage."

"Alright, let's see what they're up to. Argus, send a fleet of X-Borgs and send a general down there to deal with them."

"Yes sir," responds Argus. "My prince, I introduce to you General Peluso."

"My prince, you can count on me to take down the Rangers!"

"You better or I will take care of you myself!"

The Rangers approach the island, but are ambushed by an Armada ship.

"Marvelous, it's those bastards again. Let's land over here."

"Got it, hang on!"

The Sky Raider Ship lands as the Rangers decide to find the treasure.

"Marvelous, I see trouble." Lana says while pointing to Peluso and the X-Borgs.

"Well Rangers, I'm not sure what you are looking for here, but we will make sure you never make it out of here alive! Attack!"

The Rangers take on the X-Borgs and split up while simultaneously trying to find the treasure.

Marvelous and Davy take on several X-Borgs and transform using the Lost Galaxy and Jungle Fury Ranger Keys. They manage to defeat the X-Borgs, but then have to contend with the Bruisers and Peluso. However, out of nowhere, Cole Evans shows up and helps the Rangers take on Peluso. Cole tells them that he will take care of them while they go try to find the treasure. Cole manages to defeat the Bruisers and forces Peluso to retreat. From a distance, he signals to the Red Lion Zord to head out. Skipper, Lana and Cerina take on several X-Borgs while transforming to their black Dino Thunder, black Ninja, and black RPM Ranger Keys. However, they are forced off the island as several earthquakes begin to hit the island. They quickly enter the Sky Raider Ship as Peluso pursues them into the city. The Rangers reengage Peluso but he manages to outmatch them. "Damn it, this guy's hard to beat!" Skipper shouts in pain.

"Haha Rangers, what's the matter, you can't defeat me?"

"Don't worry, we don't give up that easily."

Suddenly, the Red Lion Zord comes to their aid and through their belts sends them the Wild Force Ranger Keys.

"Look Captain, new Ranger powers." Davy remarks.

"Very nice, let's use these. Sky Raider Power!"

They transform into their Wild Force Ranger forms and attack the X-Borgs, Bruisers and manage to defeat Peluso. "Alright Rangers,"Marvelous declares, "it's time to finish this guy off. Sky Raider Final Blast!"

They combine their blasting power as they destroy Peluso. "Damn it! No one can do it right!"

"Don't worry Prince, I got just the thing." Levira activates the growth ray hitting Peluso and two bruisers.

"Damn, how the hell are we supposed to kill that thing?" asks Lana.

Gosei whispers into Marvelous's head, "You can form a new weapon to defeat Peluso. Summon the Sky Raider Megazord."

"Guys, let's form the Megazord."

"What? We have a Megazord?"

"Yes, let's use it."

"Davy, I need you for this one."

"Got it."

They enter the Sky Raider Ship and out comes four more Zords and each one individually attacks the Bruisers and Peluso. "Wow, this is cool," Cerina says with pleasure. "Nice, let's combine them!" They form the Sky Raider Megazord and they immediately attack the Bruisers and Peluso. They successfully destroy the Bruisers but Peluso says "Ha! I'll show you what power is!" He blasts them constantly until the Red Lion Zord comes to their rescue once again. "Hey guys look," Skipper notices the Wild Force Ranger Keys in front of them. "The Red Lion wants us to use these."

"Alright, let's get this show ready!"

They form the Sky Raider Lion Megazord and with its combined power, they successfully destroy Peluso. "Now that's a wrap!" From a distance, Cole smiles and walks away.

"Hey guys, just so you know, there was a guy who helped us against Peluso," Davy says to the gang. "I wonder if he was responsible for all this." "Probably, but I'm just glad he was here to help." Marvelous and the others head back to find the treasure. 


	8. Adventure 7

Adventure Seven: Samurai Storm

After leaving the mechanic shop, Davy heads out to a supermarket that his boss had recommended since Davy was hungry. Davy and Marvelous both head to the store to stock up on food. As they enter one of the aisles, Davy accidentally bumps into Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger and his mentor Master Ji. "Sorry, my bad." Davy says while picking up the groceries. "It's alright, just be careful next time," Jayden says as they walk past each other. Marvelous then looks back and tells Davy "hey that guy looks strange. I don't know what it is, but I feel like there's something about him that is familiar." Davy shrugs and they pay their groceries. "Master, it seems that we have found them. Should we follow them?" Jayden asks Master Ji. "No," Ji calmly tells Jayden, "not now. Not just yet."

Skipper, Lana, and Cerina meet the others back at the ship and they stock up their fridge with the food purchased. Skipper tells Marvelous what he discovered while looking at the database of the ship. "Captain, it seems from analyzing the databases, there are others like us who are Rangers. Most of them lost their powers according to their files. And from this, I can assume there was a great battle, but I'm not sure. I'll need to analyze this much more."

"You got it Skipper, just make sure that you find out more about who these Rangers are." Captain Marvelous remarks before helping the others prepare for dinner. However, the ship's alarm goes off indicating that there is danger going on in the city. The Rangers head out and discover more X-Borgs attacking a port nearby. They fight off the X-Borgs one by one until Prince Vekar, General Damaras and Argus. "Well, you must be the Rangers." the Vekar says with a sneer. "It's time for you to surrender now or face the wrath of the Armada." Say hello to my Generals Damaras, Argus and my new general Matacore. "My prince, I shall defeat the Rangers," Matacore says. "Fair enough, go get them!"

"Alright, let's take on these asses. Sky Raider Power!" They morph into their Mighty Morphin Ranger Forms, but are defeated quickly. "Ha! You are pathetic!" "Let's try something else, Marvelous," Lana pleads. "Fair enough, let's try these. Sky Raider Power!" They then morph into their Lost Galaxy forms, but are still outmatched. "Guys, let me take on the Prince! I can get a better chance now!" Skipper implores. Captain Marvelous nods as he distracts Matacore long enough for Skipper to get a slash on Vekar. "Ouch, you bastard! You hurt me!" Argus and Damaras stand in front and attack Skipper viciously before they all leave. The Rangers look on in despair wondering what will happen next.

"You fools, I told you to keep me safe!" Vekar screams with anger, flailing his arms around like a chicken.

"Well, you should have stayed here." Damaras responds with a smirk.

"My Prince, let me go back and defeat them again." Matacore says.

"Fair enough, I'll send you back. But promise me you will finish them off."

"I will sir."

The Rangers head back to Ernie's yogurt shop where they strategize how to defeat Matacore. "How do we take care of this idiot?" Lana implores. "I don't know, but he seems to have very good sword skills even for a non-pirate." Davy responds. "Well, you guys have been doing this wrong," Jayden says as he suddenly appears. "Here, take this. You'll need it just in case." Marvelous takes the Double Disc and nods with approval.

"Thank you, what is your name?"

"My name is Jayden, the Red Samurai Ranger. I was sent to help you fight the Armada. You'll need all the help you can get."

Jayden leaves with his yogurt and waves goodbye.

"That guy is really hot" Cerina laments as he leaves their sight.

Their morphers go off as Matacore returns again with back up. The Rangers head back to the city to face against the General.

"I see you decided to return again," Marvelous comments.

"Yes, you will pay for what you did to the prince."

"Oh shut up, from what we saw, he's a pathetic piece of garbage."

"I will make you pay!"

The Rangers fight the X-Borgs as well as Matacore. The Rangers use the Red Operation Overdrive, Red Mythical, Red Wind, Green Zeo and Pink Time Force Ranger Keys to defeat the X-Borgs. "Alright, enough beating around the bush, let's use the power up using the new weapon Jayden gave us."

"Sky Raider Power!" They transform into their Samurai Ranger forms and use the Double Disc to destroy Matacore.

"Damn it, not again!" Vekar shouts as he flails again.

"Don't worry prince, I'll take care of this." Levira fires the lazer as Matacore grows again. "Let's take him down again. Sky Raider Megazord, take the helm!"

The Sky Raider Megazord arrives with the Lion Megazord combined forming the Lion Megazord. "You won't defeat me this time!" Matacore shouts as he manages to easily take on the Megazord. The Rangers try the Lion Victory Charge but he counters it and sends it back to them. Suddenly, the Samurai Ranger Keys appear to them as Jayden looks from his motorcycle alongside Ji. "Now let's see if these guys know what to do."

"Alright, more Ranger Keys, let's use them Captain," Skipper tells Marvelous. "Very well, insert your keys and see what it does." The Sky Raider Megazord becomes the Sky Raider Samurai Lion Megazord. Using their new combination, they destroy Matacore with one final attack. "Alright Rangers, that's a wrap." Ji and Jayden smile and nod to each other knowing that they can now trust the new Ranger team. 


	9. Adventure 8

Adventure 8: The Frozen Yogurt Crave

Marvelous, Skipper and Davy decide to go to Ernie's yogurt shop where Lana and Cerina now work. "Alright ladies, remember to clean the yogurt machine after we close everyday and never mix the flavors unless the customers ask." Ernie tells the girls as he tends to a group of customers. "Hey guys, so I'm guessing you guys came here for some yogurt?" Marvelous is apprehensive at first, but then responds, "Why not, after all, this will be a perfect cover for you two while we go find the treasure."

"Here, try this strawberry flavor."

Marvelous eats the yogurt and his eyes glow with amazement. "This. Is. Delicious!" Marvelous then starts gulping down the entire cup until his head starts hurting. "Ouch, I think I ate it too fast." "Well captain, this is what you get for not pacing yourself," Skipper says with a condescending tone. "Alright, give me another one!" Lana gives him another one, but then reminds him to "pay after you're done." He nods his head and he continues to eat.

Meanwhile, Prince Vekar is observing Marvelous and tells Argus: "Hey, it looks like we found a weakness we can exploit. Find me a monster that will increase his cravings." "Yes Prince, I want you to say hello to the Snowbeast. He will not only increase his appetite, he will prevent him from fighting since he will be too busy trying to control his hunger." "Excellent, now go send him!"

Marvelous and the others leave the yogurt shop where Lana asks "how did you get accustomed to yogurt?" Marvelous responds with "Well, it's one of those things that I enjoyed. "Sir, I think you need to lay off the yogurt for a while." Davy says before they're attacked by Snowbeast. "Well, well, if it isn't the Power Rangers! Red Ranger I have a special plan just for you!"

"I don't think so ugly, we'll show you. Sky Raider Power!" The Rangers morph and fight off the monster and several X-Borgs sent to assist him. They transform into their Zeo, Space, and Lightspeed Rescue forms to try to fight the monster. "Ha, an opening!" Snowbeast fires an energy beam that sends Marvelous into a frenzy. He powers down and begins to act crazy. "YOGURT! MUST HAVE YOGURT!" Marvelous races to find more yogurt while the others look befuddled.

"Rangers, you have no chance now that your leader is done for!"

"What did you do to him?" Cerina asks the monster.

"I decided to feed him since he loves yogurt so much. And there's nothing you can do. Hahahahaha!"

"Skipper, you take on the monster yourself while we try to contain Marvelous!"

"Fine, but you guys owe me next time."

Marvelous heads to several stores and starts to raid their fridges and freezers for yogurt, not caring about who stops him. "Look, there he is!" Lana shouts as they try to get him. They engage in a long chase that leads to every store and every place that sells frozen yogurt. Meanwhile, Skipper is having a hard time taking on the monster and the X-Borgs. "Hurry up guys, I can't do this all by myself!"

Marvelous arrives at Ernie's place, but is stopped when Lana and Cerina tie him down and force him to the ground. "Alright, let's go help Skipper," Davy says as they go help Skipper.

"Haha, you won't defeat me!" Snowbeast screams as he throws Skipper around. However, the other Rangers arrive with Marvelous foaming at the mouth and trying to escape his binds. "Alright, let's take this cone head down once and for all!" The Rangers morph into the Ninja Ranger forms and quickly disarm him. Using the Ninja Ranger Keys, they initiate the Ninja Sword Final Strike and destroy Snowbeast. Marvelous then returns to normal and asks "what the hell just happened?"

"Don't worry, we took care of that situation. Just promise us you won't do that again."

"I promise, now let's go get some frozen yogurt!"

"No!" They all say simultaneously as they walk back to the ship. 


	10. Adventure 9

Adventure 9: SPD, We got an Emergency

Prince Vekar is still recovering from his "injuries" and screams like a petulant child. "I want those Rangers destroyed! You are all incompetent and you have failed me so far!"

"My Prince, we want you to calm down. Here, I want you to meet General Cybax. He will send a devastating attack to the city to ensure that they can't rebuild again." Damaras says as he points to Cybax.

"My Prince, I will destroy the city as you wish. In fact, I have the very thing that will destroy them. Haha." Cybax says with laughter. "I have these missles that will target every major city and I will make sure that much devastation comes from it."

"Good, now go get the job done!" Vekar dismisses him as Cybax prepares for outright war.

Captain Marvelous is at the beach reflecting on his parents and seeing his homeworld destroyed. A few tears drop from his cheeks, but is distracted by a strange noise nearby. He heads to a storage depot where he sees the X-Borgs preparing the missile silos. Marvelous knows that if they destroy the Earth, he won't be able to find the treasure.

He sneaks behind two X-Borgs and stealthly takes them down. He then sees Cybax loading up the silos and calls him to attention. "Hey loser, looks like you're lost."

"How dare you speak to me like that human!" Cybax says.

"I'm offended, how dare you call me human you slime."

"X-Borgs, get him!"

He morphs and fights off the X-borgs one by one and then faces off against Cybax. However, Cybax is able to out match him and take him down until a mysterious stranger comes to help him. "You alright Marvelous?"

"Yeah, how did you know my name?"

"That's not your concern. My name is Bridge Carson, SPD Red Ranger. I came here to help you take on the Armada."

"You too? Looks like I keep running into you guys more often."

"Yeah, I'm not the only one here. SPD Emergency!"

Bridge manages to morph and the two red rangers fight off Cybax. Combining their blasters, they take out several missile silos before Cybax blasts them. "Even you two couldn't stop me! Hahahahaha!"

Suddenly, the others show up and help Marvelous and Bridge. "Oh hey, who's this guy?" Skipper asks pointing to Bridge. "My name is Bridge and I came to help you. Quickly, activate your Ranger Keys."

The Rangers notice the new SPD Ranger keys and use them to transform into the SPD Rangers. "Awesome, I'll defeat the rest of the X-Borgs, you guys take care of Cybax."

The Rangers use the Delta Blasters and the Delta Max Strikers to destroy Cybax. They regress to their Sky Raider forms and initiate the Sky Raider final strike.

"NOOOOOOO!"

"Don't worry Prince, I will give him the upper hand." Levira fires the beam allowing Cybax to return. "This time I will be the victor and I will finally destroy this planet!" The Rangers summon the Sky Raider Megazord and use the cannons to stop him from using the missiles. "Alright Rangers, let's return a favor to the Armada." The Megazord heads into space and fires the missiles at several Armada ships causing massive damage. They return to Earth to face Cybax. Suddenly, the SPD Ranger Keys appear again where Bridge tells them "Guys you unlocked a new form, go ahead and try it." "Alright, let's get this show started!" They summon the Delta Runner Megazord which proceeds to dodge Cybax's attacks and combines with the Megazord to form the Sky Raider Delta Megazord. "Alright, let's finish this guy off!" Marvelous says as he orders the SPD Final Strike. Cybax is destroyed to the chagrin of Vekar. "You are all incompetent! I can't believe you let them win again!" Vekar storms off with Argus, Levira and Damaras murmurring among themselves. 


	11. Adventure 10

Adventure 10: Dragon Fire and the arrival of Captain Blackbeard

Prince Vrak is upset that Prince Vekar was chosen by his father to lead the Armada invasion so he sends in Captain Blackbeard to destroy the Rangers and the city. "Captain Blackbeard, you know why I called you here." Blackbeard responds with, "Yes I remember. I helped you take out several planets and now you want me to help you here." Vekar responds with "Yes, and remember there was one planet I asked you to destroy that you told me you had connections to. Now do what I tell you." Blackbeard and his crew of skeleton pirates head to Earth and start pillaging the port. "Alright my mateys, start attacking and take anything of value!"

Suddenly, several crew members are taken down by Marvelous who appears from the Scavenger ship. "Well, if it isn't you again. I knew you'd come back for me." Marvelous says as he morphs and fights Blackbeard. "Yes, and now you shall face my wrath!" The other Rangers show up as well and fight the crew. Marvelous is not able to defeat Blackbeard as he dodges every attack and counters his blasts with his own. Marvelous is sent into the beach by one of his blasts. Blackbeard is about to kill him until a mysterious red stranger shows up.

"Looks like we got ourselves a fire fight. Can I join?" the stranger says. "Who the hell are you?" Blackbeard asks as he points his left hook towards him. "Red Dragon Ranger!" He declares as he fights off Blackbeard using aikido, judo, and jiu jitsu. He manages to defeat him before he retreats. "I promise to defeat you Rangers! Don't think we're done!"

The Red Dragon Ranger powers up and helps Marvelous up. "You're alright? My name is James, the Red Dragon Mythical Ranger." "Thanks, my name is Captain Marvelous, Sky Raider Red Ranger," Marvelous responds. "Nice to meet you, and who are these guys?"

"I'm Skipper."

"I'm Davy Jones."

"I'm Cerina."

"I'm Lana."

"Nice to meet you all. Listen, I came to help you all. Marvelous, I saw the way you tried to take on Blackbeard."

"What do you mean?

"You're thinking too much. I can show you new ways to both use your body and your weapons at the same time. Follow me."

The Rangers follow him to valley where he shows them how to effectively use their swords and combining them with fighting techniques. "Remember guys, you're only as good as your weapons are. Try to use this move while attacking me." The Rangers use their swords to fight James, but are outmatched. As time goes by, the Rangers are able to counter James's attacks and even land some slash attacks on to him. "Alright, that's what I'm talking about."

Back at the Armada, Vekar gives Blackbeard several X-Borgs and Bruisers back to Earth and orders him not to return. "Captain, don't fail me this time. And make sure that other Ranger doesn't show up either."

"Yes my Prince." Blackbeard says as he returns to Earth and restarts the chaos all over again. The space pirates notice his return and James tells them "Guys, before you leave, take these Ranger keys. You earned them." The Rangers take the keys and they head back to the city. Moments later, they meet Blackbeard and Marvelous says "Blackbeard, I've been wanting revenge against you for a long time, but now that you're with the Armada I'll have no problem killing you." "Bring it on you bastard!" Blackbeard responds as the Rangers morph. "Sky Raider Power!" The Rangers use their new techniques and defeat the pirates, the X-Borgs and the Bruisers. Marvelous approaches Blackbeard and he counters his slashing attacks and then cuts his hook off. "Ow! You slime!" Blackbeard screams trying to comfort his arm. "Alright, let's go Mythical on these asses. Sky Raider Power!" The Rangers transform into their Mythical Ranger Forms and use their new forms to defeat the rest of the foot soldiers and destroy Blackbeard's ship. Marvelous topples Blackbeard and forces him on to the ground.

"Let's try something new! Sky Raider Galleon Cannon!"

The Cannon appears from Marvelous's buckle and they insert the Mythical Ranger keys. "Mythical Fury Final Strike!" A blast emanates from the ship where a dragon, phoenix, griffin, lion, and pegasus appear to attack Blackbeard and the rest of his crew. They explode where Marvelous declares "Now that's a wrap." The Rangers celebrate as James appears in the distance, smiling and then walks away. Marvelous notices James and smiles before he disappears from sight.


	12. Adventure 11

Adventure 11: Shift Into... Something

Prince Vekar is still angry that he cannot defeat the space pirates and flails his arms around like a chicken. "Levira, since the other generals failed me, I need you to come up with a way to defeat the Rangers!" Levira nods and prepares her plan while Vekar's servant Invidious prepares tea for them. Invidious looks at Levira with a sense of love and tells himself "If only I could tell her how much I care for her. Wait, I do have this love potion that I can use on her. She will fall in love with the first person she sees and that person will be me."

Invidious hands the tea to Vekar and Levira and before she drinks the tea she notices a human walking around lost and with a morpher. She drinks the tea and locks eyes with the stranger. "Oh my, that human is so beautiful, I want him."

"What? How could she do that? I was supposed to be the one for her!"

"Invidious, go make yourself useful and kidnap that human. I want him for myself."

Invidous begrudgingly agrees and brings a few X-Borgs with him to bring the human to Levira. Back on Earth, the human is confused as to where he is but is approached by Invidious and the X-Borgs. "Listen you human, I don't know what Levira sees in you, but she wants you." The human is confused and responds with "I don't know who you are, but I have nothing to do with you guys. I'm outta here." "Stop him!" The X-Borgs pursue the human as he runs around the city. Surprisingly, he takes on the X-Borgs with ease and fights off Invidious. Even more surprising is when he morphs into the Red Turbo Ranger. "Alright losers, who wants some more?"

Before he can fight further, Levira appears and begs the Red Turbo Ranger to go out with him. "Honey buns, please don't hurt me I want to be with you badly." "What the hell lady? Get off me." This encounter leads to a long chase in which the Red Turbo Ranger hides from Levira, even forcing himself to power down. Invidious eventually catches up to the human and says "How dare you get in between me and my Levira. She is mine, you can't have her!" "Dude, I don't want her, she's yours." This leads to a fight which unfortunately leads to his defeat. Before Invidious can finish off the human, Captain Marvelous and crew arrive to take him down. "You alright?" Marvelous asks. "Yeah, thanks." the human responds before being chased by Levira again.

"I don't know what the hell she's on, but I'm going to make sure you don't lay a hand on him."

The Rangers morph and fight Invidious, but even with being blinded by love he manages to defeat the Rangers, but the Rangers notice a glow in their belts. The Turbo Ranger keys appear and the human says "use those keys, you'll need them." The Rangers nod and transform into their Turbo Ranger Forms. They use their turbo weapons to defeat Invidious and eventually they use the Sky Raider Final Strike to destroy him. However, Levira still chases the human, insisting that she has to have him.

"I can't take any more of this insanity, Invidious time to grow!" The Prince grows Invidious, forcing the Rangers to summon the Sky Raider Megazord. Levira still chases the human around, so Marvelous suggests destroying Invidious to free Levira from her love state. "Alright Rangers, let's teach this clown how we do things." The Rangers use their Samurai Ranger Keys to form the Sky Raider Samurai Lion Megazord to defeat Invidious and send him into the Armada's hands. "Well, hope he likes it up there," Skipper jokes as the Rangers celebrate their victory. "Do you think he'll come back?" Cerina asks. "Nope, with guys like him I'm sure he'll accept rejection." Lana responds. "Well, I'm sure that whatever spell he put her on will run out soon."

And as Davy predicted, the spell wears off and the human is able to freely escape the clutches of Levira. She returns back to the base where she lambasts Invidious. "How dare you put me under a spell like that. I will never forgive you for this insolence. Get out of my face!" "I'm sorry my love, but I didn't mean..."

"I said get out!"

Invidious leaves the ship for good as the Prince is bewildered by what happened. "I don't know what is between you two, but I'm glad it's over." 


	13. Adventure 12

Adventure 12: The Jungle Calls...At the Zoo?

After the events of Shift Into...Something, Marvelous begins to wonder how so many Rangers are on Earth. Marvelous and the others try to find the Red Turbo Ranger, but he vanishes from sight. "Whoever that guy was, I'm sure we'll see him again," Marvelous says before they leave. Davy tells the others "hey guys, I have an idea. There's a place where they hold strange creatures captive. I believe they call it a Zoo." "Oh, I love creatures, especially my pet Hyuna before my home world was destroyed. I wanna go Captain!" Lana says with enthusiasm. "Alright, I guess we'll go to this Zoo."

They go to the local zoo where they learn about the lions, tigers, gorillas, orangutan and other assorted animals. "Wow, these are very strange creatures." Skipper remarks Skipper before someone named Casey shows up. "Well, I see you are very excited about the zoo. Come with me, I have something very interesting to show you." The space pirates are confused but follow him anyways to the tiger area. "Come, I would like to show you these precious creatures." Casey says as they point to the tigers. "Tell me, what are they?" Davy asks. "Those are tigers, and I would like to show you how to be brave around them."

"Why?" Lana interjects. "Because I see something in you I don't in other visitors. You are out of place with the others and I feel that you might benefit from this." He opens the cage, but Cerina begins to panic when the tigers roar and approach them. "Aaaah, what the hell are they doing?" Cerina asks while holding Captain Marvelous tightly. "They're afraid because they never seen you before. Don't worry, let me demonstrate how I interact with these noble creatures." Casey holds out his hand and the tigers become docile. "Wow, that is cool. I didn't know you could do that." Casey smiles and responds "yep, it's not that hard actually. If you focus and let go of your fears, you can do anything. Listen, I am also an instructor in a very interesting form of martial arts. If you would like lessons from me, come back to the zoo. I'll be here."

"Uh, thanks, we'll continue on with our tour." Marvelous exclaims as they head out to the other parts of the zoo. Casey smirks as he heads back to the tiger cage.

Back at the Armada, Prince Vekar speaks with Pacha Chamak who has magnetic abilities and is able to disable the Rangers' weapons. "Pacha, I'm sending you to do your thing. Don't let me down like the last monster did." "Of course my Prince, I'll take care of this." Pacha heads to the city with several X-Borgs. Pacha begins to attack the city, but is stopped by Marvelous. "Well, well, if it isn't another ugly ass general. Looks like we're here just in time. Sky Raider Power!" The Rangers fight him with their weapons, but Pacha says, "Ha your weapons will do nothing to me, and now I will take them away." He uses his magnetic powers to take their weapons away. "Damn it, not our swords and blasters!" Cerina cries as they are defeated by Pacha. "The only way you'll ever defeat me is hand to hand. Weapons are useless to me. Now fight me."

"Alright if it's a fight you want it's a fight you'll get." Marvelous says as he, Skipper and Cerina transform into their Wild Force Ranger Forms. Davy and Lana decide to head back so they could find Casey. "Guys hold them off while we find Casey." Lana says as the others fight him.

Back at the zoo, they try to find Casey at the Zoo even looking at the tiger cages. However, Casey shows up from behind and is dressed up in his uniform. "Alright looks like you found me. I can sense that you're in trouble." "What do you mean by that?" Davy asks. "Come on I can tell from your aura. You are having trouble defeating a very formidable foe," Casey responds to which both Davy and Lana stare with confusion. "Listen, I know who you are. You are Power Rangers, just like me. So I'm here to help you." The three head to a nearby park where they learn to fight using the various animal spirits. Eventually, they get the hang of it and Casey smiles with approval. "Great job Rangers, here, take these keys. You'll need them." He hands them the Jungle Fury keys and they leave to rejoin the others.

"Back at the scene, the Rangers cannot defeat Pacha even in their Wild Force Forms. They try to use their Lost Galaxy Forms, but are also outmatched. Davy and Lana return again with the Jungle Fury keys and they transform into their Jungle Fury Ranger Forms. They use their new fighting abilities to counter Pacha's multi-arm attacks and then they use the spirits of the animals to defeat Pacha.

"Not bad guys, let's finish him off for good. Sky Raider Final Strike!" They initiate the final slash that destroys Pacha.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

"Don't worry Prince, I'll make him grow."

Pacha regrows and the Rangers summon the Sky Raider Megazord. This time, Pacha has the upper hand and even with their swords cannot fight back. However, the Jungle Fury Ranger keys reappear and they unlock the Jungle Fury Pride Spirit Attack. The animal spirits manage to defeat Pacha and then they use the Galleon Cannons to finish him off.

The space pirates rush back to the zoo to thank Casey, but when the ask another zookeeper, he simply tells them "There is no one here who works with that name." They are saddened, but Casey shows up behind Lana where he waves to her and walks away. Lana smiles as they head back to the yogurt shop. 


	14. Adventure 13

Adventure 13: The Dinosaur Adventure...Quick Run!

Skipper decides to head to the local dinosaur museum to look at dinosaur fossils. He becomes fascinated with the tyrannosaurus, ankylosaurus, and eventually the triceratops. "Impressed huh?" asks the visitor next to him. "Yeah, I never seen a creature with 3 horns. Back home, we used to have these weird animals with four horns that only hunted at night. They were scary as hell." The visitor responds with "Interesting, I don't know where you're from but you seem to have an interesting life. My name's Tyler Cranston." "My name is Skip," Skipper says as they shake hands. "Nice to meet you Skip. Oh I want you to look at this. You might find this interesting." Tyler shows him a gold coin with the triceratops insignia. "Wow, where did you get that?" Tyler simply says, "My dad gave it to me. He said one day I might need it and he was right. Anyways, nice to meet you." They shake hands again and depart. However, his trip is interrupted when he gets a call from Captain Marvelous that a dinosaur-like monster is attacking the city. "Hey Skipper, I don't know what you're doing but get your ass over here." Skipper heads out without saying a word. Tyler looks back and smirks.

Skipper joins the team, but are outmatched by the monsters as they are able to walk all over them without any effort. "Alright guys, let's try to tame these beasts. Sky Raider Power!" They change to their Jungle Fury, Lost Galaxy and Samurai Forms, but cannot tame the tyrannosaurus or the Ankylosaurus. "Haha, looks like you're having trouble Rangers." Damaras laughs as they try to figure out their move. Skipper wonders where they came from and tells Marvelous "Captain, those monsters are called dinosaurs. They must have something to do with the museum. I have to go back and find out how they got here." Marvelous nods and he runs off back to the museum while the others hold off the beasts. As he returns, he finds that the museum is closed due to certain exhibits missing, but he enters through a back discovers that Damaras is using the dinosaur bones to bring back the dinosaurs from extinction. However, they are enhanced with the power of the Armada. Davy runs into Tyler again, and this time Tyler tells him "hey, I know who you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, you're the blue Sky Raider Ranger."

"How did you know?"

"Only another Ranger can tell another Ranger from how they act. I am the blue triceratops Ranger. My dad had these same Powers but I inherited them. Supposedly, they disappeared after the great battle, but it seems my powers survived along with a few others."

"What great battle?"

"Don't worry about it. If you want to defeat these dinosaurs, you'll have to use the power of the dinosaurs. Here, take these Ranger keys. You'll need them."

"Cool, thanks."

He runs off and Tyler waves goodbye as he heads back to the scene. "Haha, you'll never defeat my creations." Damaras remarks before he is about to destroy the Rangers for good. Suddenly he is blasted by Skipper who brings the Ranger keys. "Here guys, a guy named Tyler gave us these Ranger Keys to use." "Cool, let's use these things." Davy says as they transform into their Mighty Morphin Forms. "Let's take these guys down!" Lana shouts as they fight off the dinosaurs. They each use their weapons individually to slow them down, eventually combining them to restore them to their extinct forms. Marvelous tries to fight off Damaras but he disappears before he can be defeated.

After the fight the others ask Skipper about the new Ranger he met. "So who is this Tyler guy?" Cerina asks. "I don't know, but he told me that the Rangers fought in a great war." Lana interjects with "wait, there was a great war?" "I guess so."

"Well Rangers, whatever great war was fought, it looks like we're in the middle of another. I know we're supposed to find the Greatest Treasure, but at this point these guys are too much of a distraction. Plus, I kind of like this place so let's postpone the search until we kill these guys for good. Agree?"

The space pirates nod in unison and walk to the yogurt shop once again. 


	15. Adventure 14

Adventure 14: The Mystery of The Bounty Hunter

Captain Marvelous is in the middle of fighting against Behemoth, a familiar enemy and bounty hunter who tried to collect a bounty on his head in the planet Guile many years ago. "How the hell did you find me?" Marvelous asks while trying to deflect his attacks. "You're Marvelous. It's easy to find someone as arrogant and careless as you." Behemoth responds while attacking him. Marvelous tries to use the Red Ninja Storm, Red Ninja Ranger, and Red Lost Galaxy Ranger keys to deflect his slash attacks. Unfortunately, this time Marvelous has a hard time trying to fight him off as Behemoth out wits him at every chance he gets. Behemoth delivers a devastating slash that forces Marvelous to power down. "Now, I will get my money's worth." Before he can finish him off, the other crew members show up to use their Operation Overdrive Ranger keys to deflect one of his blasts.

"You're alright Captain?" Lana asks while dusting his clothes.

"Yeah, let's get out of here before that bastard comes back."

Behemoth returns to the Armada's main ship where he gives his progress report on his fight. "My Prince, he may be weak but he has reinforcements now. Looks like I will have to take them out now." Surprisingly, it is Prince Vrak not Vekar who is on the throne. "Interesting, well you were much closer than my incompetent brother." Vrak says with a condescending tone. "Hey, how dare you?!" Vekar retorts while flailing his arms around. "Behemoth, if you finish him and the other Rangers off I will give you twice the bounty those idiots offered you back at Guile. And once we take over this planet, you will share in the bounty and hell, I might make you second in command." Damaras interjects with his own retort. "Let's not rush to things my lord. Let's see what he can do first." Vrak sends him back to Earth so he can finish off the space pirates.

Marvelous is confused as to how he will be able to defeat him realizing that he used the same moves against him the first time. He spends his days training his mind and body to find ways to counter every move of his. As night approaches and the others sleep, Skipper asks "Captain, it's late. Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"No, this is personal. He tried to kill me before I even met you. This is my fight."

"But Captain, we're supposed to work together."

"You'll get killed if you try. He's much more skilled than I am at this point."

Davy Jones joins the conversation after overhearing them. "Captain, we have faith that you can defeat him, but you have to trust us." Cerina also joins in the conversation by saying "Captain, we're here for you no matter what." Marvelous continues to train but nods in agreement.

The next day, the other Rangers track down Behemoth preparing to fight Marvelous downtown. Lana shouts at Behemoth and tells him "hey loser. Marvelous is not here with us but we'll make sure to take you down so he can kill you." "You'll regret this you fools. Let's see what you got." They decide to fight Behemoth on their own but are defeated one by one. "Haha, you are truly pathetic. Now I shall finish you off and then I'll kill Marvelous myself." Captain Marvelous arrives to help the other Rangers and relies on his wits to survive his slash attacks. He uses new moves never seen before and begins to take down Behemoth. "Impressive Marvelous. What else do you have besides that?" Marvelous responds by jumping in the air as Behemoth is about to finish him off, but suddenly Skipper is under him and Marvelous points to Skipper to hold him. He does and Marvelous catches him off guard. The others attack from behind and Behemoth goes down. "What? That's impossible! How did you do that?" Marvelous simply remarks "Well, when you have a crew like this you need to rely on each other. Alright guys, let's finish him off." They connect their Ranger Keys into their swords and initiate the Sky Raider Final Strike. However, it's not enough to take down Behemoth so Marvelous appears in front of him and connects his Ranger Key into his Blaster and finishes him off for good. "And that's a wrap." Marvelous says while pointing to the Armada above.

"Haha Vrak, if only father was here." Vekar retorts while running around.

"It seems that Behemoth was a disappointment my lord." Damaras points out.

"Yes, but he was much closer than your monsters General or you Prince. But don't worry, I will take them down myself. I just need some time."

"Very well my Prince." Damaras says while bowing to him.

In the distance, a pirate ship is seen arriving to Earth with an Armada like ship following suit. 


	16. Adventure 15

Adventure 15: The Arrival of Gol... And The Mysterious Silver Man

As Captain Marvelous is walking around the city to get used to human customs, he bumps in to a girl by accident.

"Oh, sorry."

"My bad."

"It's okay, you must be new here."

"Yep, still trying to get used to this city."

"Well, are you from out of town."

"Uh, you can say that."

"Are you from this country?"

"Nope, I'm from, um..."

Nervously he looks around to find anything that can help him answer.

"Ah, you must be from the Czech Republic. I can tell from how you look."

"Okay, we'll go with that. My name is um, Marvin, yeah Marvin."

"My name is Jane and I work at the Lotus. It's a restaurant that focuses on fine dining. Come on in and I'll let you taste some of our food."

Marvelous agrees and they enter the restaurant which happens to be next to the yogurt shop. She introduces him to foods that he has yet to have tasted and begins to open up to new flavors.

Meanwhile, Marvelous's former mate and his simian partner Josiah arrrive on Earth. "Well Josiah, let's find that damn treasure. Hopefully that bastard Marvelous isn't here." They leave the ship and head to the city before The Armada sends X-Borgs to attack him along with Damaras. "State your business stranger." Damaras says before Gol transforms to his true form. "Get out of my way Damaras." The two fight and Josiah uses his simian sense to defeat the X-Borgs. Strangely enough, the Rangers arrive to take on the X-Borgs and are confused as to who the two are. "Well, well, well, looks like I have company." Gol says. "Who the hell are you?" Lana asks. "I am Gol and I am here to seek the treasure. And if you know what's good for you, get out of my way." SKipper responds with anger: "Wait a minute, we're looking for the same damn treasure! We're not going to let you get away with the treasure!" Gol laughs and fights the Rangers one by one. Josiah even gets in the action as the Rangers don't know how to take on this menace. Damaras, visibly upset retreats with the surviving X-Borgs and Bruisers.

Just as Marvelous is enjoying his time with Jane, he gets a call from Skipper. "Excuse me, I have to take this." Marvelous goes into the restroom and responds.

"What do you want Skipper? I'm in the middle of something."

"Sorry Captain, but...what are you in the middle of? Never mind, someone named Gol wants the treasure. You have to get your ass over here."

"Son of a bitch, I'm heading there now!"

Marvelous cuts his date short with Jane and says "sorry I have to go, but can we postpone this for later?" "Yeah, I'll be waiting," Jane responds as he leaves out the front door. He arrives at the scene and confronts Gol.

"What the hell are you doing here? I guess you were not tired of betraying me?"

"Well, I guess you and Dutch were fools to think that I was loyal to you. By the way, where is that boy? No matter, I'll kill him later."

"I'm not going to give you the treasure and I'm not going to let you destroy this planet."

"Why do you care? You're no hero."

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Things change over time."

The two end up fighting, but with the help of Josiah Marvelous is tossed around. "You fool, you're even dumber than you look." Skipper wonders how Marvelous even knows Gol. "Captain, was he in your crew?" Marvelous nods and says "yeah, but he betrayed us. He wants the treasure for himself so he can sell it to those bastards who almost killed me and Dutch." Before he can say anymore, he is ambushed again. However, out of the blue, a mysterious individual in Silver shows up and declares "Sky Raider Silver!" Marvelous is confused and thinks how it was possible for another to exist. The Silver Ranger simply responds with "Well Captain, it seems you're in a quandary. I'll take care of this." The Silver Ranger fights both Josiah and Gol using the Quantum Ranger, Silver Space Ranger, Titanium Ranger and the RPM Gold Ranger Forms before they are forced back.

"Damn you! I promise to deal with all of you later!" They retreat back to their ship. The Rangers approach the Silver Ranger, but he walks away and says "I promise to see you all soon. And Captain, we have much to discuss." The Rangers are perplexed as to who the Ranger is, but Cerina simply says "Well, it's good to see that we're not alone here." Marvelous looks his pocket watch and realizes that he has to get back to his date. "Guys, gotta get going!"

Marvelous returns back to the restaurant where Jane still waits for him. "Sorry Jane, I had to take care of things." "That's alright, I'm glad to see you."

"I have this weird feeling all around me. What does it mean?"

"It means that you like me and you want to go out with me."

"Really? I'm not familiar with human emotions."

"Yeah, me neither, but I'm glad you're open about it. Well I would love to go out with you. You seem to be a nice guy and you are very interesting to talk to."

"Okay, so what now?"

"Now, we have dinner and talk."

Marvelous smiles as they start their first date. 


	17. Adventure 16

Adventure 16: The Silver Man Comes to The Rescue

Captain Marvelous and the other Rangers are confused as to who the Silver Ranger is. But before they can surmise who it can be they get a call from the ship's navigation grid that there is an X-Borg attack and arrive only to see the X-Borgs defeated.

"Captain, looks like who ever took care of these guys is long gone." Skipper notes while trying to save the people.

"Excuse me, do you know who came here?" Marvelous asks a group of people trying to clean up the mess.

"Well, a stranger in silver sped in and saved us. Then he vanished again."

"Thank you. Guys, looks like he was here."

"Yeah, so what now?" Cerina asks.

"We do nothing until the time is right." They nod to each other and walk off. Meanwhile, Gol and Josiah continue their search for the great treasure. From above, Vekar wonders what Gol wants. "I don't know who this man is dressed up like a pirate, but I don't want him to interfere in our mission. Got it Argus?" Argus salutes him and responds. "Yes sir, I will make sure he doesn't interfere." Prince Vekar sits in his throne and orders a group of X-Borgs and Bruisers to the city and sends another monster with special abilities. "Gorgax, go and take the Rangers on."

Marvelous meets Jane again at Lotus and they decide to have yogurt so that she can meet the crew. "So Jane, these are my friends, Skip, Davy, Cerina and Lana."

"Hey."

"Hello."

"Hi."

"Hiya."

"Hi everyone. Oh Lana, your dress is so cute, who made it for you?"

"My father did before he died."

"I'm so sorry, but at least he made you something you loved."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"So, let's get some yogurt so you can know more about these guys."

They begin talking and asking where Jane is from. But before they can finish another X-Borg attack, the ship's navigation grid warns them of another impending attack. "Sorry, but we have an emergency, we'll postpone this for later." "Okay, I'll see you all later, especially you Marvelous." Jane kisses Marvelous in the cheek which turns his face red. "Alright, let's go." As they head to the attack, they are met by Gorgax.

"Well Rangers, looks like you came in just in time."

"Well, we came for the show and we're taking you down."

But before they can attack, the Silver stranger arrives and introduces himself as Dutch. Surprised, Marvelous embraces Dutch and asks where he was."Dutch, where have you been?" Dutch responds "Captain, we can talk later, but right now we have a monster to face." The six Rangers team up to fight the X-Borgs and Bruisers and then focus on Gorgax. However, they are not able to penetrate the monster's shield generator. "What the hell? Looks like that collar is his only weakness. We have to hit it at the right time."

"No! If you hit it you might cause him to explode!"

"What's the matter Rangers, you don't want to destroy me. I'm giving you a chance!"

"How did you know Dutch?"

"Look closely, he wants us to destroy him. That's why he came here."

"My Prince, I am ready to die for the cause."

"Excellent, let's see if these fools will ever destroy you."

The Rangers try to get close enough, but are blocked by his attacks. However with the help of Davy, Dutch gets close enough to deactivate the device and letting it explode in the air. "You bastards will pay!" Dutch confronts Gorgax and uses his Trident to fight him off. He uses the Silver Final Strike to finish him off for good.

"Good job Dutch, that'll teach him."

"Thanks, so who are these guys?"

"This is my crew, Skipper, Davy, Lana and Cerina."

"Nice to meet you all. I saw Gol and Josiah's ship."

"So did I. Are you ready to take on these guys?

"Absolutely. As long as we work together, we will defeat those bastards get the treasure and get whatever we want."

"Yeah, and hopefully you stay with us for good."

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere." 


	18. Adventure 17

Episode 17: Say Hello to the New Megazord, Q-Rex Drill

"Gol, you got in our way one too many times." Damaras says while being surrounded by three Bruisers and joined by Argus and Levira.

"You pathetic swine, you don't intimidate me."

"Listen you welp, I will teach you and that monkey of yours not to play with us."

"He's not a monkey you ass!"

Gol, Damaras, and Argus fight and Levira manages to take care of Josiah by giving him several bananas. Damaras knocks Gol down and forces him to retreat.

"I promise to be back!" Gol declares and returns to his ship.

Meanwhile, Dutch explains everything that happened to him after the attack by Gol.

"So tell me what happened." Marvelous implores.

"Here's what happened. After our ship was destroyed I ran off to the nearest village trying to survive on goodwill and food. However, the village was attacked by the Armada and I had to use one of their abandoned ships to escape. I landed near an unnamed planet and spent a few days there. While sleeping near an embankment, I was dreaming that I met the Dino Thunder Drago Ranger, Green Dragonzord Ranger and Quantum Ranger. They explained to me that I have to unlock the powers of the sixth Rangers in order to defeat the Armada. When I woke up, the morpher appeared in my hand along with the Silver Ranger Key. I picked it up and took the Armada ship to Earth. Apparently the treasure is here and we have to find it before they do."

"Yeah, but we have to keep the people safe."

"Why? I thought we were only here for one thing."

"That was then this is now. I am growing fond of this planet and I feel that it is worth it to stay here and fight the Armada."

"What about the treasure?"

"Don't worry, once we defeat the Armada, we'll look for it."

The Rangers nod and hold their hands together. Suddenly, the ship warns them of X-Borgs begin attacking a construction site and the crew head to protect the workers and fight off Osogain who has been sent.

"Well, well Rangers, looks like you came in just in time."

"Yeah, but this time we got help."

"Yep, and this time we're going to take you down."

"Hey Dutch, take this, you'll need it."

"Thanks."

He hands him the Gold Samurai Ranger Key and they transform into the Samurai Rangers. They combine their attacks to weaken Osogain. "Alright, let's try something new." They transform into the all Silver Ranger Form and the six then weaken Osogain some more. They switch back and combine their final strkes to destroy him.

"NOOOOOOO! Not again!"

"Worry not Vekar, I'll take care of him."

Levira grows Osogain, but rather than summoning the Sky Raider Megazord, Dutch says "Guys, I'll take care of this guy. Q-Rex Drill Megazord!"

The Q-Rex Drill Megazord arrives and he enters the zord preparing to fight Osogain. "Let's see what this thing can do." He uses the drill bit to prevent Osogain from getting an advantage on him. He inserts the Quantum Ranger Key to transform it into its Dinosaur mode. He uses the Drill Tail attack to defeat him. Then, he inserts the Green Dragonzord and the Thunder Drago Keys to form the Q-Rex Drill Megazord. He fights Osogain in hand to hand combat and then inserts all the keys to initiate the final strike. Osogain is destroyed and Dutch celebrates his first victory.

"Now that's a wrap."

"Awesome! I love his megazord" Skipper says with enthusiasm.

"Not bad, looks like we have two instead of one." Davy points out.

"Wow, I never thought he would do that so quickly!" Lana shouts.

"Now the Armada is going to have to take us seriously!" Cerina says with a smile.

"Not bad Dutch, not bad."

"It's all thanks to you guys." 


	19. Adventure 18

Adventure 18: Ninja Storm, Ranger Form

Shimazu and Zurgane resurface from the Earth after being defeated by the combined forces of the Dino Thunder and Ninja Storm Rangers. They arrive to try to rebuild their army with the last remaining kelzaks. "You think Lothor followed us through the portal?" Shimazu asks a visibly confused Zurgane. "I don't know but I don't recognize this place. I have never seen it before. Let's get going so we can find our way." Meanwhile, Vrak has been spotting them from above and orders Argus to join him. "Argus, it seems we have company. Let's see if we can help them." Vrak and Argus quickly land on Earth where they encounter Shimazu and Zurgane for the first time.

"Who the hell are you?" Shimazu asks while running around.

"My name is Prince Vrak of the Armada. I have come to ask what you are doing here."

"What's it to you?" retorts Zurgane.

"Well, we're here to destroy this planet and its people."

"Strange, that's what we want to do. I guess we both have the same goals here."

"It seems we do. Come with us, I have two people in mind that we can take care of."

At the city, Davy and Lana go to the beach front to buy some cotton candy, but are ambushed by Kelzaks. "What the hell are these things? They're sure not X-Borgs." Davy and Lana morph and fight off the Kelzaks but are ambushed by Zurgane. "Who are you?" Lana asks. "Don't worry about that Rangers, you'll find out real soon." Zurgane fights off the Rangers and Shimazu opens a portal where they trap the Rangers into a dark void. "Haha, now let's get the other Rangers."

Back at the city, Marvelous, Dutch, Skipper and Cerina are worried that the others haven't returned so they try to contact them.

"Guys, are you there? Guys!"

"Davy, Lana!"

"Looks like they're missing. Let's go find them," Dutch declares as he leads a search team to find the other Rangers. Suddenly, they find themselves face to face with Shimazu and Zurgane. "Well, well, well, you must be the other Power Rangers. I'll have no problem taking you down."

"Not if I can help it helmet head. Sky Raider Power!"

The Rangers fight Zurgane and Shimazu, but Shimazu uses the power of illusion to topple the Rangers. Before Shimazu can activate the portal, three strangers arrive in their aid.

"What? What are you doing here?"

"Looks like you're starting trouble again."

It turns out the three strangers are the Ninja Storm Rangers who had lost their powers after helping the Dino Thunder Rangers. "Hey Rangers, are you okay?" Shane asks. "Yeah, thanks for coming," Marvelous responds.

"My name is Shane."

"My name is Dustin."

"And my name is Tori. We were sent to help you take down the Armada."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, and we're about to go wild on your asses. Hey Marvelous, we're going to need our Ranger powers to help you."

"Yeah, sure. But we want them back." Marvelous hands the Ranger keys to them and they morph into their Ranger forms.

"Interesting," notes Skipper. "Well, let's do this."

The Seven Rangers team up to fight Shimazu and Zurgane while trying to rescue the Rangers. Shane decides to use his wind abilities to enter the portal and extract Davy and Lana. "You guys alright?"

"Yeah," Davy responds. "Who are you?"

"We're the Ninja Storm Rangers. Come on, let's defeat these guys."

The nine Rangers team up and even switch their weapons to defeat the Kelzaks, X-Borgs, Shimazu and Zurgane. Dutch, Lana and Davy transform into the Green Samurai, Navy and Crimson Thunder Rangers and combine their weapons to destroy both Zurgane and Shimazu.

"Levira, do your thing!" Vrak commands.

Shimazu and Levira grow to epic proportions and the Rangers summon the Sky Raider and Q-Rex Drill Megazords. They aren't able to defeat them even when the Sky Raider Megazord uses the Samurai and Lion forms. However, Shane tells them that they can use their Ranger keys to summon great power. They summon the Sky Raider Ninja Megazord and along with the Q-Rex Drill Megazord which transforms into the Shuriken Drill Megazord, they combine their attacks to destroy Zurgane and Shimazu. After their victory, they shake hands and Marvelous asks the trio "so, when will I see you again?"

"Don't worry, it'll be soon," Tori responds.

"Guys, if you're ever bored hit me up for some dirt bike racing."

"Or we could hit the tail pipe."

"Or we can surf some waves."

"I don't know what that means, but yeah."

Later on, Shane shows Marvelous how to skate even as he is failing. Dustin shows Cerina and Dutch how to use the dirt bikes while Tori shows the others how to surf even as Skipper constantly wipes out. 


	20. Adventure 19

Adventure 19: The Angelic Encounter

After the events of the Prologue, the Guardian Angels are now ordinary angels living on Earth without their powers. Suddenly, they hear an explosion near the city.

"Hey guys, what is that noise?" Emma asks.

"Well, whatever it is, let's go." Gia says confidently.

"I don't know, I don't want to get involved in whatever is going on," Jake responds with fear in his voice.

"Let's go anyways, come on." Noah then says.

"Alright guys, let's see for ourselves."

Troy and the others discover the Sky Raiders fighting the X-Borgs and Bruisers. "Damn it, all we wanted was the treasure and you guys keep getting in our way," Cerina complains. "Too bad Rangers, you started this fight." Levira says as she summons more X-Borgs. The Rangers transform into their RPM, Turbo, and Lightspeed Rescue keys. Then they use the Guardian Angel keys but are cut off by Troy as they jump in and swipe the keys.

"What the hell guys?" Marvelous asks.

"I don't know who you are, but these powers belong to us."

"They may have belonged to you, but they're ours now. Hand them back!" Lana demands.

The Guardian Angels morph and force the space pirates to fight them. This confuses Levira who retreats her forces. "I don't know who the hell you are, but we're not the enemy here." Skipper says while fighting Noah. "It doesn't matter, you took our powers." Noah retorts. The Rangers then use their combined attacks, but are both defeated. "Come on, let's get out before they come after us." The angels leave and Marvelous is bewildered by the events.

Back at the Armada, Prince Vrak notices that the Rangers he fought have returned once again. "Looks like they have come back for more. Just the perfect opportunity. Alice, come forth." Alice who had been upgraded after being defeated by Gosei Knight approaches Vrak and bows to him. "My prince, I have come with help. He is the Greater God and has been waiting this long." Greater God nods and says, "My Prince, I have hated the Power Rangers for many years now and I hate their existence. I must resurrect my greater power to destroy them. I assume the device is ready."

"Yes, the device will be ready soon."

Meanwhile, the space pirates are walking in the city asking themselves about the Guardian Angels.

"Who are those guys?" Lana asks.

"They must be the Rangers that we took the powers from." Davy responds.

"Well, they don't seem to be as grateful as the other Rangers."

"They must be young and naive."

"Not surprised, they're pups."

"Well Dutch, looks like it's time to deal with another problem."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

Suddenly, they are approached by the Guardian Angels who confront them. "Rangers, we don't know what you want, but we won't stop until you are defeated." Marvelous smiles and says, "Well, looks like I'll have to take care of you once and for all. Let's go Rangers. Sky Raider Power!"

"Guardian Angel! Energize!"

The Rangers fight each other as the space pirates use the Ninja Storm, Ninja Ranger, and Lost Galaxy Ranger Forms. From above, the Armada is preparing the device and noticing the battle. "Alright, activate the device now!" Levira activates it, causing Earth to quake below the feet of the Rangers. From below, a giant beast rises and towers over the teams. Alice and Greater God make their appearance which shocks the Guardian Angels.

"Alice? We destroyed you!"

"Wrong again Rangers, you destroyed my previous form. Now you will face the wrath of the beast."

"Welcome Rangers, I am your nightmare. Prepare to die!"

The Rangers stand desperate not knowing what to do. "We're in big trouble." Noah says. 


	21. Adventure 20

Adventure 20: The Angels and Pirates Unite!

After the beast is summoned by Levira, the Rangers are confused as to how to deal with the situation. They run away with the monster pursuing them. "Guys, it doesn't matter what beef we may have had. Let's get out of this alive!" The Rangers split up to prevent the monster from attacking them. Noah and Skipper decide that they have to find a way to distract the monster while Davy and Jake prepare a trap. Lana and Emma set up another trap for the monster, Cerina and Gia prepare to attack the monster while Marvelous, Dutch and Troy prepare to ambush them.

Marvelous jumps on the monster and fights Greater God. "I don't care who you are, but I'm not going to let you stop me from getting the treasure." Greater God laughs and counters most of his attacks. Dutch and Troy join the fight while the others prevent the monster from advancing further. Alice summons several of her former robotic partner Messenger who fights the other Rangers.

"Damn it, these guys are tough. We're going to need more power."

"Sky Raider Power!"

They transform into the Time Force Rangers and try to freeze time to prevent the monster from escaping. "Hey Rangers, if you guys want to, attack now!" The Rangers nod and use their Tensou Cards to defeat the beast. Marvelous, Dutch and Troy continue to fight Greater God until Gosei Knight shows up.

"You're alive! I thought the Armada killed you."

"Don't worry, Gosei kept me safe."

"Wait, you know Gosei?" Marvelous asks.

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"That's the guy who told me to come here."

"Really? Well that changes everything. I'm sorry for what happened."

"No need for apologies, let's finish these bastards."

"Right!"

The twelve Rangers unite to defeat the monster, Greater God, Messenger, and Alice. Using their combined attacks, they destroy all of them. However, Greater God resurfaces and laughs uncontrollably.

"Hahahahahaha!"

"Do you really think you killed me? I don't think so!"

Greater God transforms into his true self. "Now, let's see if you have the guts to kill me!" The Rangers summon the Sky Raider Megazord, the Q-Rex Drill Megazord and the Gosei Grand Megazord. "Alright Rangers, let's do this!" The three Megazords try their best to attack the beast, but are throw aside. Suddenly he summons the villains that were destroyed by the other Rangers. "Now, we'll see who wins!" The rest of the city has been watching all the time and are panicked. However, a young boy holds out a toy he had been saving in his pocket and it grows into the Samurai Megazord. Suddenly, the Megazords from the other Rangers emerge to help them.

"Look Captain, it's the other Megazords."

"I see them Davy. I think it's time that we combined our powers! Let's get this show stared!"

The Megazords defeat their respective enemies one by one and by combining their attacks, destroy Greater God. The city celebrates and the other Megazords disappear into the air. The Rangers thank each other for a job well done.

"Good job guys, not bad for a bunch of pirates."

"Yeah, not bad for a bunch of angels."

Afterwards, the Guardian Angels and Gosei Knight hang out at the ship with the space pirates where they show them the other Ranger Keys and they embrace each other. Even Dutch and Gosei Knight shake hands.

"Thanks for everything Troy."

"Yeah, you're not so bad yourself Marvelous. Take our keys, you'll need them to fight the Armada the way we did. Good luck."

They get the Guardian Angel Ranger Keys and have dinner together. 


	22. Adventure 21

Adventure 21: The Revenge of Gol and the Arrival of The New Ranger Keys

Note: Space Sheriff Alpha is based on Space Sheriff Gavan. Space Sheriff Gavan and the other Metal Heroes belong to Toei.

Gol returns to the city to seek his revenge against the crew and ensure that they don't get in his way. "Josiah, let's hope those morons don't try anything stupid. Look, I got some keys that will give me the power and prevent them from killing me. Let's go buddy." However, they are met by several X-Borgs, Bruisers and Prince Vrak who is upset that he wants to get in their way. "Listen here you pathetic pirate, get out of our way or face our wrath." Gol just laughs."Come and stop me."

Gol summons the Special Ranger Keys that begin to fight the X-Borgs, the Bruisers and the Vrak However, the Rangers arrive only to be greeted by the attacking Ranger Keys. "What the hell are those things? And why are they fighting the X-Borgs?" a confused Marvelous asks. Gol notices the Rangers and threatens them. "Well Marvelous, looks like you and your crew came at the wrong place and the wrong time. Time to die!" He sends the Blue Centurion, Wolf Warrior, Lion Warrior, Chameleon warrior, Sentinel Knight, Magna Defender,Shadow Ranger, Kat Ranger, Red Samurai Ranger and the White Mystic Rangers to face them.

"Marvelous, what the hell do we do? Do we fight the Armada or the Ranger Keys?"

"I don't know Lana, but these things have to be killed. Let's go!"

They fight the Ranger-like team and Marvelous tries to fight Gol, but is defeated by Josiah. The Armada retreats allowing the Rangers to be possibly defeated. "Let's go we'll let these pirates kill each other instead." Marvelous is severely injured by Gol, but just as Josiah is about to finish him off, Dutch transforms into his Quantum Ranger form and takes him down. Gol furiously tries to kill Dutch, but Marvelous immediately transforms into his Red Samurai Ranger form to defeat him. The Rangers manage to defeat the Ranger-like forms and they suddenly transform into Keys. "Look Captain, they're Ranger Keys! Let's take them!" Skipper throws the keys to each member and Marvelous struggles to get up.

"Alright it's time to show you how we get things done. Sky Raider Power!"

Marvelous becomes the Shadow Ranger, Skipper becomes the Lion Warrior, Davy becomes Blue Centurion, Cerina becomes the Red Samurai Ranger, Lana becomes the White Mystic Ranger and Dutch becomes the Wolf Warrior. They fight Josiah and Gol and manage to defeat him.

"You bastard, I promise to defeat you once and for all! Let's go Josiah!"

The two limp on as the space pirates celebrate their victory. "Run away Gol, don't cry like a little bitch. You and your simian bastard will lose." They laugh and head back to the Sky Raider Ship. Just as Gol heads to his ship, he is confronted by a uniformed man who pulls out a badge.

"Are you Gol and Josiah!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"You're under arrest for the act of piracy."

"Why us? What about Marvelous and the rest of his crew? They're guilty of piracy too."

"I know, but they are proving themselves to be heroes. Besides, I'm not interested in them. Surrender now or prepare to be defeated."

Gol transforms again and tries to fight the stranger. Suddenly the stranger shouts "Electroplate!" and transforms. "My name is Space Sheriff Alpha. I have come from the Intergalactic Enforcement League. I have no tolerance for pirates like you." He pulls out his sword and fights off both Gol and Josiah. He initiates the Alpha Hyper Dynamic to defeat them and handcuffs them together. "Oh boy Josiah, we really are in trouble." They are dragged into his ship and he speeds off into space. 


	23. Adventure 22

Adventure 22: RPM, is that how to get in gear?:

In Corinth, Doctor K is working on the new Turbo Falcon Zord to see if it is operational. Scott enters the base to wonder why she would even bother making a zord.

"Doctor, you do realize that we fought an alien empire and now you want to create another zord?"

"Scott, it's for good reason. It seems that there are energy anomalies detected in the city. And they are Ranger related."

"What, I thought the Ranger powers were gone."

"Not your powers. Someone or something else is here."

"So why build the zord?"

"In case Venjix decides to return."

"But we destroyed Venjix."

"No, the day we destroyed the tower, I noticed an energy signature similar to Venjix. So I am building this zord until we are sure Venjix is dead. In the mean time go check the energy anomaly."

Scott heads to the city which is now free from pollution and discovers the space pirates wandering around. "Who the hell are you guys?" Marvelous looks at Scott and responds, "Well, who the hell are you? We're trying to get out of this place."

"Do you realize where you are?"

"Yes, we're lost." Skipper interjects.

"Look, whoever you are, my name is Captain Marvelous. We were sent here by our ship. Apparently some weirdo named Venjix locked us up here."

"What? Where is Venjix?"

"You know him?"

"Yes, where is he?"

"Back at our world."

"Okay. My name is Scott Truman, formerly the Operator Series Red Ranger."

"Great, another Ranger. Look, we're trying to get back so those bastards don't attack the city."

"We'll help you, but maybe you can help us with the Turbo Falcon Zord. I can tell from those cell phones you're carrying that you're Rangers. If you can help us, you can keep the zord and use it against Venjix."

"Deal," the space pirates say at the same time.

Back on Earth, Venjix has arrived with several of his footsoldiers preparing for an assault. "I don't know where we are, but split up. If we're going to rule the cyberspace, let's find a place to start." Damaras shows up and says, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"  
Venjix is not impressed and he proceeds to fight Damaras. "You will not get in my way, I suggest you leave before you die." The two continue to fight, while the Rangers meet Doctor K.

"Doctor, these are the Rangers who you were tracking."

"Hello Doctor, I'm Captain Marvelous."

"I'm Skipper."

"I'm Davy."

"I'm Cerina."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Dutch."

"What kind of names are those. Pirate names?"

"We're space pirates."

"Okay, fine. I need you to help us tame the Turbo Falcon Zord. It seems not to want to listen to us."

"We'll see what we can do."

The Rangers enter the Sky Raider Ship and Marvelous has two of its zords pursue the zord. When that doesn't work, Marvelous speeds up and catches up to the zord, eventually capturing it. Doctor K and Scott nod in approval and the Turbo Falcon Zord agrees to come with them. "Alright, we need enough speed to get back. Let's go!" The Turbo Falcon Zord speeds up until it's able to break into the other world.

Back on the other Earth, the two factions are still fighting until the Sky Raider Ship arrives with the Turbo Falcon Zord and the Rangers land near them.

"You bastards, I thought we trapped you!"

"Yeah, you did, but we got help from a friend."

"Hey Captain, like old times, let's kill these guys."

They obtain the RPM Ranger Keys and they transform into the RPM Rangers. They fight off both enemy factions, and Marvelous proceeds to defeat Venjix. Damaras tries to kill Marvelous, but is countered by Dutch. "It's time to finish off these bitches. Sky Raider Final Strike!" They manage to defeat Venjix and his foot soldiers.

"Levira, even though these fools got in our way, grow Venjix, now!"

She does so and Venjix begins to attack the city. "Now you made me angry Rangers!"

"Hey Turbo Falcon Zord, let's take on this together."

The Sky Raiders form a new combination called the Sky Raider Turbo Falcon Megazord. Using the speed and agility of the zord, they speed up against Venjix and run circles around him. "Enough playing around, let's finish him." They use the speed of the zord to destroy Venjix for good. "That's a wrap."

After the fight, Marvelous wonders if they will ever meet Scott again, but Lana says, "Don't worry, we'll definitely meet them in the future." 


	24. Adventure 23

Adventure 23: Girl Power, Times 2

In order to defeat the Rangers, Prince Vekar decides that the only way to destory the Rangers is to manipulate their emotions. "Levira, since you had your emotions manipulated by that clown, maybe you can do the same to the male Rangers. You must keep them preoccupied so they can fight each other." Levira nods and transforms into a human. "So Prince, what do you think?" Prince Vekar vomits and responds with a scoff in his tone. "You look repulsive." Levira gets angry and says, "Prince this is what mean are attracted to. How dare you! X-Borgs, attack the city and distract the Rangers."

Just as promised, the X-Borgs attack the city and the Rangers arrive to take on the challenge. Just as Marvelous is about to defeat several of them, a human with long brunette hair, picturesque body, jade colored eyes, ruby lips and wearing a gren dress arrives to stop him. She blows a kiss to him and he becomes a trained monkey. She does the same to the other Rangers and they attack Cerina and Lana instead.

"Hey Lana, why are they attacking us?"

"I don't know, but we have to stop them."

Cerina and Lana are powerless to fight back because the male Rangers are way too strong. She leaves the scene and the other Rangers are still in their permanent trance. "Come on guys, let's go home." Lana says while pulling the Rangers' ears. "No, I must have her. Let us go!" They return to the ship with the others and try to figure how to break the curse.

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, we need to find a way to break the curse. Well, the only way to stop them is to figure out what counters her spell. "

"Maybe we should try frozen yogurt."

"Why?"

"Because Marvelous likes it. Maybe the others will."

"Well, it's worth a try."

They head back to the yogurt shop to ask Ernie for his help. "Hey Ernie, it's Lana." Ernie appears from the back of the kitchen and says "oh hi girls, your shift doesn't start until later." Lana looks confused but responds, "Ernie, we're going to need some frozen yogurt. Our friends are sick." He agrees and he gives them frozen yogurt they can use to break them of their spell. However, that's not going to be easy since the male Rangers are already destroying parts of the city and hurting people as they defend the human Levira. Suddenly, the male Rangers focus their attention on themselves.

"Wait a minute, she's mine!"

"No, she's mine!"

"We'll see about that!"

The Rangers fight each other, which upsets get out of control when they realize that only one of them can have her so they have a duel to determine who has her. Cerina and Lana fight off several X-Borgs and cry out to the monster to get her attention.  
"We know that you're not human. No human has that ability. Show your true form." Levira refuses, but Cerina forces her to do so as she attacks her. Lana distracts the male Rangers and forces them to eat the yogurt. Thankfully, Levira returns to her true form while the other Rangers waken from their slumber. "What the hell happened?" Marvelous asks.

"You were going gaga over that thing over there."

"Really? That's gross."

"Hey, this thing has a name. I am Levira, princess of the Armada. Don't you dare insult me."

"Hey guys, you wanna go pink?" Lana asks.

"Hell yeah! Sky Raider Power!"

Marvelous becomes the pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger, Skipper becomes the pink Zeo Ranger, Davy becomes the pink Lost Galaxy Ranger, Lana becomes the pink Space Ranger, Cerina becomes the pink Overdrive Ranger and Dutch becomes the pink Lightspeed Rescue Ranger. Combining their attacks, they defeat the X-Borgs and force Levira to retreat. "I promise that we will defeat you one way or another!"

The Rangers return back to the ship where the guys ask the girls what happened. Lana says "guys, you need to stop drooling over every human you see. Marvelous, I think Jane would be mad if she found out that you were attracted to an alien that was trying to destroy this planet."

"You're right. At least you girls saved us. Thank you."

"Yeah, you kept us from killing you."

"And from killing each other."

"Yeah, same here." 


	25. Adventure 24

Adventure 24: The Power of Six and Boy That's Heavy

After many failed attempts to defeat the Rangers, Prince Vekar decides to send another time, he sends a monster so powerful that it can drain the power of all the Rangers. "Sheltox, I need you to destroy the Rangers and drain the energy from the humans so we can conquer this planet." Sheltox salutes him and says "I will my master." Sheltox immediately begins to drain the energy of random humans to test out his powers. "Perfect, now to go after those Rangers!"

Meanwhile, Marvelous is with Jane at her restaurant continuing their date and Marvelous is nervous that he has to tell her who he really is and what he does. Before they can finish, he gets a call from Davy about a monster attack and he heads out. "Sorry Jane, I have to leave now. My friends are in trouble."

"Good luck Marvin."

The Rangers meet Sheltox who is draining the energy of the humans. "Well Rangers, looks like you came in just in time." Marvelous smirks and prepares to attack. "Well, if it's a fight you want, it's a fight you get. Sky Raider Power!" They transform into their RPM Ranger Forms. Dutch ends up with 2 ranger keys and is confused on what to do next.

"Damn, should I go gold or silver?"

"Just pick one!" Davy says.

"Damn it, I need help."

Suddenly, Gosei appears in front of him and he sees the RPM Gold and Silver Rangers combining into one. "Remember Dutch, sometimes the hardest decision is the right decision." Dutch combines the Ranger Keys and he becomes the RPM Gold/Silver Ranger. "Nice, now that's what I'm talking about," Skipper says with enthusiasm. The six Rangers fight off Sheltox, but somehow he manages to shoot an energy beam that is about to hit them. "Davy, get down!" The beam only hits Marvelous, Skipper, Lana and Cerina. "Nooooo!" Davy screams as they are forced to retreat.

Sheltox returns to the Armada where Prince Vekar and Vrak congratulate him. "Perfect, now that those Rangers are out of the way, you can proceed to drain the energy of the humans." Damaras then says "Sheltox, be careful. There are still two Rangers out there. Take care of them." "My pleasure," Sheltox says as he prepares for another attack.

Back at the ship, Dutch and Davy take care of the others where Davy becomes concerned about their state.

"Dutch, I'm really worried. I feel like we let them down."

"It's not your fault. It was his fault."

"But I feel that we could have done more."

"You're right, but we can't just give up. Our friends need us."

"Are you sure we can do this?"

"I know we can. Let's go."

Dutch and Davy encounter Sheltox again while he is draining more humans of their energy. "Hey Sheltox, stop right there!" Sheltox looks and says, "You're talking to me? It seems you're severely outmatched." "Not this time. Sky Raider Power!"

They morph and both use the Mighty Morphin, Time Force and Wild Force Ranger Keys, but are outmatched.

"Hey Dutch, remember when you combined the two Ranger Keys. Maybe you can combine the other Ranger Keys."

"You're right, let's hope this works."

He summons the Dragonzord Ranger, White Tiger Ranger, Gold Zeo, Phantom Ranger, Silver Ranger, Magna Defender, Titanium Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger, Green Samurai Ranger, White Thunder Drago Ranger, SPD Omega Ranger, Solaris Knight, Mercury Ranger, Jungle Fury Bat Ranger, RPM Gold, RPM Silver, Gold Samurai, and Gosei Knight Ranger Keys to create the Gold Mode Key. "Alright, let's use this thing." He connects the key to the morpher and transforms into his Gold Mode.

"You ready to lose Sheltox?"

"Bring it on!"

Sheltox tries to drain his energy, but he counters with his trident and then he initiates the Sixth Ranger Final Strike where all the sixth Rangers combine their attacks and destroy him for good. This allows the people and the space pirates to regain their energy.

"Wow, you did it Dutch."

"No, we did it."

"Not bad Dutch. Looks like we got a new weapon to defeat those bastards."

"Yeah, good job Dutch."

The Rangers head back to the ship while Marvelous returns to the Lotus to continue his date with Jane. 


	26. Adventure 25

Adventure 25: Vekar's Revenge and The New Megazord Combo

"I'm sick and tired of my brother getting all the damn credit every time we conquer a planet! I'm going to take care of this myself!"

"What's the matter brother, you can't handle failing?"

"Look who's talking, you failed too."

"At least I got closer!"

"Enough! You two should stop this now! Do you think your father would like this?"

"Damaras, I think it's time for me to destroy those pesky Power Rangers once and for all."

"Good, I had the X-Borgs build you a Megazord that can help you defeat them."

"Excellent, now let's go destroy the Earth."

Back at the Sky Raider Ship, the X-Borgs are attacking the Rangers who are still looking for the treasure. "Damn it, these guys won't give up!" Marvelous shouts as he transforms into the Red Guardian Angel Ranger. "Yeah, can't these guys stop already?" Skipper asks when he is fighting the Royal Guards. "Hey Skipper, I got your back," Dutch says as he transforms into the Wolf Warrior. The Rangers defeat the impending forces until Vekar arrives with his new Megazord.

"What the hell? He has one too?"

"What's the matter Rangers, scared?"

"Oh I'll show you scared, you son of a bitch. Sky Raider Megazord, launch!"

"Q-Rex Drill Megazord, launch!"

The two zords arrive and try to defeat the Megazord, but Vekar just reflects the attacks back at them. "Alright, it's time to stop playing." Vekar unleashes a great attack that almost destroys the Megazord, forcing the Rangers to evacuate and split up. "I did it! I actually did it! Take that Vrak!"

He returns back to the ship where Damaras congratulates him. "Congratulations my Prince, your father would be proud." Vekar dismisses his praises and instead says "No! I want those Rangers dead! Argus, you lead a team to go kill them for good." Argus salutes and they leave back to Earth.

Skipper is alone and cannot contact any of the Rangers due to them being so far apart. Marvelous and the others are wandering around trying to get back. Before Skipper can reunite with the other Rangers, he is confronted by Argus.

"Stop right there blue Ranger."

"Who in the love of all things treasure are you?"

"I am Argus, General of the Armada. I have come to destroy this world and you are in my way."

"Well, we're not interested in this planet except for this treasure. And we're not letting you get in our way."

Skipper morphs and fights against Argus, but keeps getting defeated even as he uses the Mighty Morphin', Mythical, Zeo, and Dino Thunder Keys. Back at the forest, Marvelous gathers the others as they are being hunted down.

"Do we strike now?"

"Just wait a moment. Now!"

They ambush the X-Borgs and Dutch uses the Gold Mode along with the Sky Raider Final Strike to destroy them all. Back with Argus and Skipper's fight, he is about to lose until he realizes that he was in the same situation when he met Marvelous for the first time. He remembers his father being killed by the Black Flag and the helplessness he felt back then. This motivation is enough to help him push further as he sees an opening shot and kills Argus. Marvelous and the others arrive, congratulating him.

"Nice going Skip."

"Yeah, great job."

"Thanks guys, now we have to deal with that Megazord."

"They killed Argus! I will show those bastards who's the damn boss! I'm going into my Megazord now! Levira, keep an eye on things!"

He arrives with his Megazord and the Rangers resummon their Megazords. However, before they attempt to fight, Gosei shows himself to Marvelous and says "Marvelous, you have shown that you are not willing to give up. And Skipper, you may have had hardships in your life, but your parents would be proud." Skipper cries inside his helmet and they are given their Ranger Keys to form a new combination. They combine their two Megazords and the Turbo Falcon Zord to form the Sky Raider Turbo Megazord

"Now this is what I'm talking about! Let's get this show started!"

The new Megazord manages to deflect all the attacks, angering Vekar. "Why won't you die?" Vekar implores as he fails to take down the zord. "Now it's time to finish you off for good! Sky Raider Turbo Final Strike!" The attack cripples the Megazord and kills Vekar.

"My Prince, noooooo!" Damaras screams as he watches him die. "Royal Guards, retrieve his body, now!"

"Yes, General."

The Rangers celebrate the defeat of Vekar and wonder what will happen next. "Hey Lana, you want some of this strange thing they call pizza?" Lana obliges and has a slice. "Do you think they will give up killing us?" Cerina asks Marvelous. "At this point, no. But we still have to find that treasure. "By the way, has anyone seen Gol and Josiah? They have been missing since our last fight." At the distance, a stranger in sunglasses stands smiling and walks away. 


	27. Adventure 26

Adventure 26: The Treasure Hunt...Mack's Adventure

"Damaras, tell me the news, is my son dead?"

"Yes, Emperor, he is dead."

"You incompetent fools! I told you to keep him safe! And Vrak, I told you to lead the assault and you couldn't even do that."

"Don't blame me, it's not my..."

"Silence you bastard! I'm heading over there. It's clear that my own son can't even fight against a group of space pirates."

"Emperor, what shall we do meanwhile?"

"It's clear that you are all incompetent so do nothing. You couldn't defeat them then, you won't be able to defeat them now. Wait until I arrive."

"Yes sir."

Meanwhile, the Rangers are celebrating their defeat of both Vekar and Argus. They decide to take a break from fighting the Armada and seeking the treasure until a stranger arrives in front of the ship.

"Who the hell are you?" Captain Marvelous asks.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to cause a stir."

"Yeah, you did scare us," says Skipper. "What do you want?"

"The name's Mack and I need your help. I understand that you guys seek treasure."

"Yeah."

"Well, I need you guys to help me get the Heart of Hades. It crash landed here on Earth, and I need it."

"Well, we're looking for treasure too so yeah."

Marvelous and gang walk with Mack to find the Heart of Hades, unaware that Moltor has returned from the dead and is also seeking the Heart. "I won't let those bastards take what is mine!"

The Rangers continue their walk through the forest trying to find any sign of the artifact. Cerina and Lana begin whispering among themselves about Mack's looks. "I think he's cute," Lana whispers to Cerina to which Mack smiles and says, "I can hear you." The girls blush and laugh awkwardly. "Hey Mack, what does this heart thing look like?" Davy asks. "Well, it's a ruby like stone that has great power. I have to get it back so it won't get into the wrong hands."

However, Moltor appears in front of them which surprises Mack. "What are you doing here?" Moltor laughs and then comments. "Looks like you're trying to find the stone. I won't let you win!" Moltor then summons his footsoldiers in order to kill them. "Guys, let's get this show started. Sky Raider Power!" The Rangers morph and fight against the footsoldiers while Marvelous helps Mack find the treasure, sneaking past Moltor. However, Moltor blasts them, forcing them into a cave.

"Captain, Mack!" Skipper yells as they finish off the last of his foot soldiers.

"That's it! You're going down. Sky Raider Power!"

Skipper transforms into the Blue Ninja Ranger, Davy transforms into the Black Ninja Ranger, Lana transforms into the White Ninja Ranger and Dutch transforms into the Green Samurai Ranger. They fight off Moltor and the other of his foot soldiers, but he uses his power of Hell to defeat them even as they counter some of his attacks. Back at the cave, Marvelous and Mack try to find a way out of the cave where they begin to have a conversation.

"So how did you get here?

"I don't know, I guess I just got here."

"Why are you looking for the heart?"

"To prevent it from falling in the wrong hands."

"Yeah, I get you."

"So, why are you here?"

"We were told by Gosei to come here and this is where the greatest treasure is."

"You know, it's not always about treasure. Sometimes the most precious thing is right in front of you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Mack then notices something red glowing and notice that the cave wall is pulsating with power. "Marvelous, here it is. Help me get it."  
Marvelous uses his sword to gently pull it out and thus pulls out the Heart of Hades. "Alright, now let's get out of here." Marvelous notices his belt glowing and he is presented with the Red Overdrive Ranger Key. "Mack, look what I got." Mack says, "yeah, I used to be a Ranger and that was my power. Now use it to help your friends." Marvelous transforms into the Red Overdrive Ranger and uses his javelin to get out of the cave.

Moltor is about to finish off the Rangers until Marvelous arrives with Mack and the Heart of Hades. "Hey, give that back, it belongs to me!" Moltor demands. Mack laughs and simply says, "too bad, finders keepers, losers weepers." The other Rangers notice their belts glowing and they notice the Overdrive Ranger Keys. "Alright, go ahead and use them." The Rangers transform and this even surprises Moltor.

"What, you're the Overdrive Rangers?"

"Yep, but we're the pirated version."

"Let's attack!"

They use their weapons to defeat Moltor while Mack takes good care of the artifact. Then, Dutch transforms into his Gold Mode and uses the power of the sixth Rangers to kill Moltor. "Sky Raider Gold Final Strike!"

However, he grows and the Rangers summon their Megazords to defeat Moltor. However, Moltor can easily defeat the Q-Rex Drill Megazord and the Sky Raider Megazord. "Damn it, we have to find a way to take this guy down!" Suddenly, the Ranger Keys glow and they realize that they have now unlocked the ultimate power. "Hey guys, Mack gave us this power, let's use it." Marvelous agrees and they insert the keys. They unleash the spirit of the Drive Max Megazord which also surprises Moltor.

"I'll still defeat you!"

The Sky Raider Megazord and the spirit of the Drive Max Megazord combine their attacks and the Q-Rex Drill comes in for the final kill. Moltor is destroyed and Mack breathes a sigh of relief.

After the battle, Mack departs and the space pirates shake hands with him. "I'm leaving for a while. I have to find the other Rangers as well. You're not the only ones here."

"Really?"

"Yes, it's just that we got lost."

"Where are the other Rangers?"

"You'll meet them soon."

Mack smiles, does a thumbs up and leaves, with Marvelous and gang waving goodbye. 


	28. Adventure 27

Adventure 27: The Stranger From Angel Grove

"Sirius, I need you to fix the Interdimensional Pathway Ark for the Astro Megaship 4."

"You got it Andros. I just need to do a few more tests to make sure it's working."

Sirius Thompson, the main engineer of NASADA is working on the pathway ark to ensure that the Megaship can pass through any dimension and return safely. He diligently fixes the motherboard and the circuits while testing to see how much energy would be needed to activate the navigation grid. However, a power surge occurs which causes the entire facility to be engulfed in cosmic energy.

"What's happening Sirius?"

"I don't know, it seems there's a surge in energy! I can't shut it off!"

"Hang on, I'll help you!"

Andros tries to help him, but is pushed back by the energy surge and then the surge stops. Andros looks around at the harbor to find Sirius, but has disappeared from sight.

"Tommy, we have a problem."

Dr. Tommy Oliver, who now works as the head of NASADA responds sharply. "What happened?"

"Sirius is gone and this time he might be gone for good."

"What about the Rangers? Do they know?"

"Of course not, we sent them with the other Megaships. You know why, remember?"

"I know, Zordon was worried about another invasion."

"Let's hope nothing happens to Sirius."

"I hope so too."

Sirius wakes up and is surprised to see that he is in a barren planet without any life, vegetation or oceans. He looks at the reddish sky above and the two suns that are setting. This situation clearly confuses him and begins to talk to himself.

"How the hell do I end up in this situation? I gotta get back, but how? I don't have anything in my belt. Damn it! Wait, what is that?"

Sirius then notices a Ranger Key that resembles the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger. "Wow, this almost looks like a Ranger, but I don't recognize it."

Then he sees another Ranger Key and this one is the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger. And suddenly, he sees both Zordon and Gosei staring at him with interest and he is surprised to see Zordon. 


	29. Adventure 28

Adventure 28: Zordon and Gosei? Man I must be Dreaming

"Zordon?" Sirius asks with a surprised tone. "How could it be you? You died in 1998 saving the universe. And who is that with you?"

"I never died Sirius. My energy simply scattered across the universe, but it found its way back. I returned to Earth as an infant. James and Mark both found me and took care of me. I began to regain my abilities and my memories. They kept me from getting in trouble and even showed me what it meant to be human. However, as the days went by, I began to have flashes of an evil I knew too well. And that's when I met my equal, Gosei."

"I knew that Zordon was still alive and I had to find him. The Armada was ready to attack and I had to find warriors powerful enough to defeat them. So I took all the Rangers from each dimension and dropped them into Earth, the Earth that is in trouble now."

"But Gosei, I thought the Earth was saved. Andros and the others took care of them, right?"

"You did, but this Earth is in trouble."

He shows him images of the space pirates fighting the X-Borgs, and this confuses him further.

"Who are those guys? Are they Rangers of that planet?"

"No, they are space pirates that I sent to that Earth to keep it safe. They are the Sky Raider Rangers."

"What? Since when did space pirates amount to becoming heroes?"

"They aren't heroes, but they are slowly embracing that role."

"Tell me, what is it that you want from me? And where are the other guys? I haven't seen them since Andros told me about the secret mission."

"The other Rangers are on that planet to help the space pirates. I sent them to give them the ultimate power. With the Ranger Keys, like the ones you found unlock great power and they can use the powers of the other Rangers to defeat the Armada. I need you because you are the only one with your ingenuity who can unlock the spiritual powers of the other Rangers and even Rangers never before seen."

"But why? I'm not even good enough to be a Ranger Zordon. I'm not ready for that."

"I know, which is why you must prepare soon."

"But I don't want to be a Ranger. I chose a different path than the other guys."

"Yes, and that's why we want your help. You are the only one who can help them fight the Armada. With this morpher and this key, you can help the space pirates defeat this evil and save that Earth for everyone."

"So you're telling me that there are other Earths like my home?"

"Yes, and each one has Ranger teams that you will meet soon. I promise."

"Fair enough. But if I do this, I want to return back home."

"You will. I promise that."

Sirius collects the Gold Ranger Key and the Morpher and suddenly a pirate ship appears out of nowhere. "Wow, is this my zord?" Gosei responds with a resounding yes. "That ship is called the Cutlass Sky Ship and it is similar to the one they have, except yours is an individual zord. It also has the ability of harnessing the powers of zords you have seen and not seen. Use it wisely." Before he can say another word, Gosei and Zordon vanish. Sirius begins to train himself on the planet and as the days pass he gets better and better. Then, he morphs into the Sky Raider Gold Ranger, leaps into the ship and flies off to Earth. 


	30. Adventure 29

Adventure 29: The Gold Stranger Arrives... Not Another One

"My Emperor, welcome."

"Welcome yourself, Damaras. Where is my incompetent son? Vrak!"

"Yes father."

"I need you to go down there and defeat the Rangers, you have failed me many times! Now!"

"Yes father, I will do what you say."

"Damaras, I will make my presence known to the Rangers very soon."

"Yes sir."

Vrak arrives on Earth and along with several X-Borgs, Bruisers and some Royal Guards, he angrily demands the Rangers show up to fight him.

"Alright Rangers, where the hell are you? I want to make you pay for humiliating me like this!"

"Here we are loser. What's the matter? Got daddy issues?"

"Don't dare insult me Marvelous. My father will kill you and this world. Now fight me you asshole!"

"You got it."

The Rangers transform into their Lightspeed Rescue, Time Force, Ninja Storm and Samurai Ranger forms to defeat the forces while Marvelous uses his Red Time Force, Red Ninja Storm and Red Jungle Fury Ranger forms, but cannot defeat Vrak. "What's the matter Marvelous, can't defeat me?" Vrak counters his attacks and transforms into his various forms to defeat him. He then focuses his attention on the other Rangers.

"Marvelous, are you okay?"

"Yeah, but we won't be if we don't take care of this bastard."

The Rangers try to take on Vrak, but he just walks all over them as if they were nothing, and then uses his final attack to force them to power down. "Alright Rangers, it's time to die!"

Suddenly, the attack is diverted by a stranger in gold. He stands in front of the Rangers and declares, "Sky Raider Gold!" "What? Another goddamn Ranger? Fine, I'll deal with you myself!"

Vrak tries to fight him but the gold Ranger counters his every attack and then pulls out his Cutlass Sword to then counter his slash attacks. He then pulls out several Ranger Keys that allow him to transform into the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger, Elephant Ranger, Wolf Warrior, Blue Senturion, and RPM Silver Rangers.

"Enough games, it's time to take you down."

He takes his Gold Ranger Key and inserts it into the Cutlass Sword to initiate the Radiant Final Strike. Vrak is defeated, but he retreats back to his ship. "I promise I will come back!"

"Whoa, that was crazy," Davy says.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" Cerina asks, but the stranger walks away.

"He seems new. Hey Dutch, have you ever seen him?"

"No Marvelous, but he sure looks almost like me, but cooler."

"Yeah, whoever he is I'm sure glad he's on our side."

"Let's go guys, I want to know more about what is going on here." 


	31. Adventure 30

Adventure 30: The New Megazord from above...And It looks familiar

Emperor Mavro decides to make his appearance public on Earth and this alarms the space pirates. "Who the hell is that? Skipper asks Marvelous. "I don't know," he responds. "But it's not looking good."

"Humans, Rangers, I have come to destroy you all. You dare to show defiance by killing my son and destroying my forces. This time I will not show you any mercy. I will stop at nothing to kill you all and to expand our reach! Now I shall show you the power of the Armada!"

Mavro sends an army of X-Borgs and a new general. The space pirates arrive on the scene to help the people and take on the foot soldiers. They transform into their Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Ranger, and Mystic Force Ranger forms. After destroying most of them, they focus their attention to the new general.

"Well, well Rangers. Looks like we're going to have some fun, aren't we?"

"Sorry freak, but we're the ones who are going to have most of the fun."

"I love to disappoint you because you won't defeat me. I have something you don't."

"My name is Necrocyde and prepare to die!"

"Bring it on!" Dutch screams as they confront the general. However, Necrocyde disappears and reappears in front of the Rangers to the point where he catches them off guard and throws them around. "Captain, what do we do?" Lana asks. "I don't know, but keep guard." Marvelous tries to predict where he will come but is attacked from behind.

"What's the matter Rangers, can't beat me?"

"Don't worry, we have something for you. Sky Raider Final Strike!"

They try to initiate the attack, but he easily blocks it and redirects it toward them. They power down and are about to be killed. "Very nice, now I will take you down myself, hahahahahaha!"

And like before, the Sky Raider Gold Ranger appears and deflects the attack. Necrocyde is confused and demands to know who he is. "So who the hell are you?"

The Gold Ranger stands before him and says, "I'm the Sky Raider Gold Ranger. And I'm going to make mincemeat out of you." The two confront each other and attack. He tries the same trick he did on the other Rangers, but he counters every attack by using all the three Jungle Fury Spirit Ranger keys. Then he uses the spirit of the Wild Force Konga Zord to transform into the Green Wild Force Ranger. Marvelous is stunned to see this new form and wonders how he obtained it.

"Hey guys, look. Did you see what he did?"

"I did," Cerina says.

"Yeah, he took the essence of a zord and transformed himself into a Ranger."

"That's cool, I wish I could do that."

"Same here."

The Gold Ranger then tackles Necrocyde using the Konga Final Attack and switches back to his Gold Ranger form. Inserting the Ranger Key into his Cutlass, he converts it into a blaster and initiates the Sky Raider Shining Final Blast. Necrocyde is destroyed, but Levira uses the growth beam on the orders of Mavro. "Now, we'll see who the bigger man is!"

Marvelous tries to summon the Sky Raider Megazord, but the Gold Ranger stops him. "Wait, let me handle this one. Cutlass Sky Ship, launch!" The ship arrives and he mans it preparing for his first Megazord battle. "Whoa, that ship looks awfully similar to ours, except it's gold and a lot nicer." Davy notes as the ship fires its cannons at Necrocyde.

"You may think you will win, but take this!"

The ship quickly dodges the attack and the Gold Ranger inserts his Ranger Key to form the Cutlass Megazord. The presence of the Megazord also surprises Skipper and he says, "Wow, that Megazord transformed without needing extra zords. Cool."

Necrocyde tries every attack to destroy this new Megazord, but he counters every attack and attacks him back with his dual Cutlass Sabers. He then transforms his Megazord into the Delta Megazord using a new Ranger Key not seen before. He uses the gattling arms to attack Necrocyde and then uses another Ranger Key to transform into the Time Shadow Megazord. He uses its attacks and successfully cripples Necrocyde.

"You won't win, I won't let you!"

"Sorry, but you have no choice."

He reverts the Megazord back to its original form and initiates the Cutlass Double Strike, destroying Necrocyde for good. He arrives on the ground where the other Rangers attempt to ask him questions.

"Who are you?" Captain Marvelous asks.

"Yeah, who are you?" Davy also asks.

"Just call me Sirius."

He walks away before they can continue their line of questioning.


	32. Adventure 31

Adventure 31: A Meeting of the Pirates

Damaras ambushes Sirius, but he quickly morphs and fights him. "Alright Gold Ranger, I am sick of being the butt of jokes! I will kill you to prove that my Emperor can trust me! Die!"

"Hate to disappoint your Emperor!"

He harnesses the spirit of the Sentinel Knight to become the Overdrive Sentinel Ranger to counter his attacks. Then he harnesses the spirit of the Kongazord to transform into the green Wild Force Ranger to crush Damaras. Then he summons the spirit of the green Guardian Angel to become the Guardian Angel Green Ranger. Damaras is defeated, but he retreats promising to return. Sirius powers down and is met by Captain Marvelous who had been watching the whole thing.

"You must be the Gold Ranger."

"Yeah, and you must be Captain Marvelous."

"That's me. Listen, you should come to our ship so we can learn about you."

"Okay."

Sirius and Marvelous head to the ship where he meets the other crew members. "Guys, this is the Sky Raider Gold Ranger. His name is Sirius."

"I'm Skipper."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Dutch."

"I'm Cerina."

"I'm Davy."

"Nice to meet you all."

"So, tell us about yourself."

"Okay, my name is Sirius. I live in Angel Grove where we were once under constant attack from the forces of evil. Thankfully, the Power Rangers were able to defeat them. The Mighty Morphin', Mythical, Ninja, Zeo, Turbo and Space, Rangers were able to-"

"Wait, we met some of them."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they said they were here."

"Interesting because Zordon and Gosei mentioned that they came here to help us."

"Wait, you met Gosei too?"

"I did. Anyways, thanks to them and Zordon, they were able to destroy the Alliance of Evil. We had peace for 20 years. I was hired as an engineer in NASADA and my job was to maintain the Astro Megaships. However, I ended up getting sucked in by a dimensional rift that sent me to a strange planet. Then, I was transported into a place where I found Ranger Keys. Then I found Zordon and Gosei who wanted me to save this planet. I really didn't want to because I never wanted to be a Ranger. But I did it because I didn't want anyone to suffer through that agony. So I trained myself, became a Ranger and came here."

"Interesting, I thought you were here to get the greatest treasure."

"No, besides, how can space pirates have Ranger Powers?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's strange that you're Rangers, but all you want is treasure. Rangers aren't supposed to find treasure, but save people and protect the world."

"Interesting, so you don't care about the treasure?"

"I don't. I only care about the people here and I want them to be safe from the Armada."

"Are you sure you don't want the treasure?"

"I am sure. Besides, I wouldn't know what to do with it. That's too much power for one person to have."

"I understand."

"Look, I am going to help you guys defeat the Armada, but I don't want to help you find the treasure. I don't think Rangers are supposed to do that. We're not supposed to seek power, but use it wisely."

"Sorry you feel that way. I personally thought you were a pirate."

"No, and I don't want to be. Anyways, I'm going back to my ship."

Marvelous and the others look in confusion and talk among themselves.

"What now?"

"Well Lana, he doesn't want our help, but with his power we can defeat the Armada."

"Marvelous, how can we trust him?"

"We can Skipper, but let him be his own man. I like that about him." 


	33. Adventure 32

Adventure 32: The Reluctant Pirate

After meeting with Sirius, they get an alert of a possible treasure and its location. "Guys, looks like we got a new treasure hunt," Marvelous says while preparing for the hunt.

"But what about the other treasure?" Skipper asks.

"Forget about it for now. Let's go find this treasure, whatever it is."

"Alright, let's go."

"Dutch, you're my eyes and ears. Go head out and scout the location."

"Yes Captain."

The ship departs to the location of the mysterious treasure. Meanwhile, the Armada is spying on them anticipating their next move. "I don't know what they're looking for, but whatever it is, we must stop them," Emperor Mavro says before summoning Red Baron. "Alright, what do you need me to do Emperor?" Red Baron asks. "I need you to find what they want and stop them," Mavro responds. "Yes sir," Baron then says before departing with some X-Borgs.

The team enters the forest where they try to locate the treasure. "How long do we have until we get to it?" Davy asks. "Not far," Cerina says while looking at her compass. "Guys, make sure those idiots aren't trying to kill us. I would hate to see these bastards show up."

"Haha, too late!"

"What is that?" Lana screams.

"Well my pretty little lady, I am Red Baron and I was sent here to stop you! Now surrender!"

"I don't think so. Sky Raider Power!"

The six Rangers fight off the X-Borgs and Dutch contends with Red Baron. "Is that all you got Silver Ranger?" Baron asks in a taunting fashion. "You haven't seen anything yet!" He transforms into his White Tiger Ranger, Quantum Ranger, Mercury Ranger and Gold Zeo Ranger forms. Meanwhile, Marvelous sneaks from the fight and runs to the location. He runs past the battle until he gets close enough to the location. Suddenly, he sees a silver key that looks similar to Dutch's and is about to obtain it until Baron teleports in front of him and gets the treasure himself.

"So this is what you want."

"I don't think so. I'm taking that from you."

"We'll see who gets it first!"

"They struggle for the silver key until it flies from Baron's hand and lands on Sirius's hand. "Sirius, what the hell are you doing here?" Marvelous asks.

"I was brought to this location by my morpher. I figured it was something."

"So, are you going to give it to me or what?"

"Hell no, I don't trust you guys with this. I'm staying with it."

"Spoken like a true pirate."

"Not sure I would say that, but okay. Sky Raider Power!"

He morphs and fights Red Baron gathering the ranger spirits to form the SPD Gold Ranger, Guardian Angel Green Ranger and the Gold Sentinel Overdrive Ranger. Then he reverts back to his form and inserts his Ranger Key into the Cutlass.

"Time to finish you off for good. Sky Raider Shining Final Strike!"

He destroys Red Baron and the other Rangers gather around him celebrating his first time as a pirate.

"You did it Sirius!"

"Yeah, nice work dude."

"Great job man!"

"Not bad for a human."

"Congratulations."

"Good call man."

"Thanks guys, I guess I had to keep this from him. I know I said I wouldn't be a pirate, but if it means keeping the Earth safe, I'm okay with that."

"Good choice Sirius, welcome to the crew!"

They shake his hand and give him his own gold Sky Raider jacket. 


	34. Adventure 33

Adventure 33 Time Travelling is tiresome...Let's Get some Rest

While embracing Sirius as their new crew member, the Q-Rex Drill arrives in front of them with a holographic message from Alex.

"Are you the Power Rangers of this world?"

"Who the hell are you?" Marvelous asks.

"I'll be the one asking the questions. Are you the Rangers of this world or not?"

"What's it to you?"

"I have a message for you from the year 3000. I need you to go back to 1993 to stop the Armada's main general."

"You mean Damaras?"

"Yes, he sent a fleet of X-Borgs to invade Angel Grove to ensure the Rangers don't ever exist."

"Okay, do you want all of us to come?"

"Yes, but Sirius, we need you to not reveal your name to anyone. You weren't born until 1994 so make sure you go by another name and make sure you don't meet your parents in the past."

"You got it Alex."

"Good, now take the Time-Flyer. Your ships won't make it to Angel Grove since you cannot have unusual Megazord Fights. You have to protect the other Rangers immediately!"

"Alright, let's go guys."

"Wow, look at this thing, it looks cool," Lana says.

"Yeah, I have never seen this technology before. Amazing," Skipper comments. The Rangers fly back to 1993 Angel Grove.

Before the events of Doomsday, the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers are seen fighting the X-Borgs, but are outmatched. Tommy tries to help them, but even he can't out match them. Suddenly Damaras makes his debut and makes a warning to the Rangers.

"Rangers, my name is General Damaras and I will take over this world on behalf of the Armada."

Confused, Jason says, "I don't know who the hell you are, but we're going to stop you."

Then, from out of nowhere, Rita appears alongside Goldar, purple with rage.

"Who the hell are you? This is my world to take over!"

"I know who you are Rita Repulsa!"

"What?"

"You haven't been able to defeat the Rangers, so I'm going to do it myself."

"NO! They're my Rangers and I'm going to kill them!"

Meanwhile, the other Rangers are staring in confusion unaware of who to fight.

"What do we do Jason?"

"I don't know, but one thing's for sure they ain't from around here. Hey Billy, what's the Armada?"

"Good question, but I'm not about to stay here and find out."

"Yeah what do we do guys?"

"We have to fight one of them, but who?"

"We'll take care of this." Captain Marvelous along with the crew arrive. "Don't worry, we got this."

"What the hell are you guys, pirates?"

"Something like that. Are we going to argue or are we going to fight them?"

"Alright then, let's go!"

Sirius withdraws and heads out to make sure that the Putties don't try to hurt innocent people and accidentally bumps into his mom. Thankfully, he had his hand over his face and she wasn't looking at him directly.

Meanwhile, the Rangers decide not to morph since it would cause problems so they use their blasters and sabers instead. "Hey Dutch, use that trident on Damaras." "Yes sir," Dutch responds and takes on Damaras. Tommy helps Dutch and they immediately coordinate their attacks together.

"So, who are you?"

"The name's Tommy."

"I'm Dutch."

"Nice, let's go."

The combined Ranger teams manage to outdo all the X-Borgs and the Putties until Rita decides to end the situation by summoning Cyclopsis.

"Damn it, we gotta fight that thing!"

"No Davy, they do. Jason, good luck."

"Thanks whoever you are."

The Space Pirates enter a time hole to which Damaras escapes through. They arrive back on their time and Damaras returns with more X-Borgs and Bruisers. Suddenly, Wes arrives from out of nowhere in his Silver Guardians uniform and taunts Damaras.

"Well, well, looks like you've been using time travel improperly. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cite you."

"Don't make me laugh you pathetic human."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but you're the pathetic one. Hey space pirates it's time you knew how to use the power of Time Force. And Sirius, I have something special for you, the harnessed power of the Time Shadow Megazord."

"Well, I don't know who you are, but thanks."

They get their Time Force Ranger Keys, each of them transforming to their respective colors except for Dutch and Sirius. Wes and the Rangers team up to defeat the X-Borgs and bruisers and ultimately cripple Damaras. Damaras uses the growth ray to grow several Bruisers and the Rangers summon their Megazords to fight them. They defeat them handily, but Damaras sends in the Royal Guards to kill them. This time they cannot defeat them, until they see the Time Force Ranger Keys in front of them.

"Look, it's the Ranger Keys."

"Yeah, he wants us to use the power of the Megazords to defeat them."

"Let's get this show on the road. Sky Raider Power!"

The Sky Raider Megazord Transforms into the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue, The Q-Rex Drill transforms into its Q-Rex Form and the Cutlass Megazord transforms into the Time Shadow Megazord. They combine their attacks to destroy the Royal Guards.

"That's a wrap people!"

The Rangers return to the city where Wes tells them of what is to come. "Rangers, I know you have many questions, but I promise that all will be told soon. Don't worry."

"Yeah, thanks. By the way, do you know that Alex guy?"

"Yes."

"I can tell, you guys look so similar."

"We get that a lot."

He smiles and walks away. 


	35. Adventure 34

Adventure 34: The Lost Galaxy Beckons

The crew is on the lookout for the treasure while Sirius looks through the database to learn about all the Rangers from Lost Galaxy onward. He collects information on their megazords, history, villains and powers. "Interesting, it seems that the morphing grid has spread to other Earths," Sirius notes as he looks at the database.

"What do you mean?" Davy asks.

"It seems that Zordon and Gosei may have created the morphing grid and expanded it to other universes to ensure that evil could not spread. And considering that they are different universes, time does not matter. It's possible that when the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers existed, other Ranger teams already have."

"Really?" Lana asks with a surprised face.

"Yes, and it's possible that they converged on this world for one reason: to help us fight the Armada."

"So, what do we do next?"

"Well Captain, let's make sure that we find them before they get found."

But before they can go any further, they are forced into a wormhole that appeared out of nowhere and crash land on a strange planet. "What the hell? Where are we?" Skipper demands as they pull themselves out of the ship. "I don't know but let's find someone who can tell us that."

"Hey guys, look there's a village up ahead," Cerina says as they head into the deep jungle.

"Dutch go on ahead. Keep eyes on the place."

"Yes sir."

The rangers head out and are immediately surrounded by villagers with spears. "Stop right there," one of them says while pointing his own spear at Marvelous. "We don't like you coming here so get out."

"Listen, we're lost and we need to get out."

"We don't believe you. You won't get the Quasar Sabers. Those bugs already tried again."

"I don't know what you're talking about. We're just trying to leave."

Suddenly, a stranger peers from behind and signals the group. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this."

"What the hell, he's a red ranger, just like me."

The Red Galaxy Ranger shows up and alongside him is the Magna Defender.

"We don't want you here, so leave now before we do to you what we did to the surviving Sting Wingers."

"I don't know what you want but we just want to go. But if you want a fight, you got it. Dutch, join me."

"You got it. Sky Raider Power!"

They morph and fight the two in an intense sword fight. Then they surprise the two by transforming into their Ninja Storm, Wild Force and Mystic Force Ranger forms. After combining their attacks, they defeat them and stand above them.

"Now listen, we don't want your powers, got it?"

They brush the dirt off themselves and power down. They introduce themselves to the team and apologize for their actions. "We're sorry for that. We thought you were the enemy, but it looks like you're Rangers just like us. I'm Leo and that's my brother Mike."

"I'm Marvelous and this is my crew."

"Nice to meet you all."

Sirius approaches them and says, "So you are the Lost Galaxy Rangers. I heard about you from Andros."

"You know Andros?"

"I do. He's my mentor."

"Nice, well let's get to the village so you can see the Quasar Sabers for yourself."

The two introduce them to the Quasar Sabers where the leader of the village explains who can wield the power.

"I see you brought them Leo. I knew you would come. We have been waiting to see who can have such power. But remember, only those who are chosen can have such power and they must use it wisely."

Marvelous tries to pull the saber but fails after every attempt.

"Well Marvelous I guess you're not chosen," Lana comments. "Maybe we need to do something worthy to be chosen."

"She's right, let's get acquainted with the village."

The Rangers split up where they learn from the village and meet the people. Marvelous even gets a flower from a boy who tells him that he always wanted to meet a pirate. Dutch and Mike get acquainted with each other as they head out to seek food for the village.

"So I'm guessing you're a pirate?"

"Yep, it's what I always wanted to do."

"How is it so far?"

"Very rewarding."

"No I mean how is it for other people."

"Not so good I guess."

"That's what I mean. Just because you can take, doesn't mean you should."

Before they can continue they are ambushed by Sting Wingers. They fight them one on one until they are met by a familiar face; Trakeena.

"What? I thought you were dead."

"Well Rangers, I'm never dead! Hahahahaha!" She then brings forth her dead father Scorpio who comes back in a newer form, even more evolved than his previous form.

"Hahaha, I am back and this time you will die!"

"Not this time bug brain. Sky Raider Power!"

"I'm with you on that, Magna Power!"

They try to fight them off, but are overwhelmed by her power. Before she can finish them off, the other Rangers show up to help them.

"Well looks like you two couldn't stay dead," Leo says.

"Hey Marvelous, what do you say? Let's work together."

"Yeah, let's do this."

They morph and the team fights off the other Sting Wingers and Marvelous and Leo face against Scorpio and Trakeena. However, even with their combined powers they cannot defeat them. They end up fighting at the village where the Quasar Sabers rest. Marvelous saves the boy who gave him the flower earlier from being killed by Scorpio. Marvelous is about to be killed until Leo gives him the Quasar saber to use. It works on him and he manages to counter his attack.

"Wow, looks like I am the chosen one after all."

The other Rangers get the Quasar Sabers and transform into the Lost Galaxy Rangers. Mike then passes the Magna Defender power to Dutch to transform while Sirius inherits the power of Zika to transform into a more evolved version of Zika. The Rangers defeat all the remaining Sting Wingers and then summon the lights of Orion to finish off both of them. However, both Scorpio and Trakeena grow into a giant scorpion-mantis form. The Rangers summon their Megazords, but aren't able to defeat such a monstrosity.

"Damn it, even my biggest gun won't work on that thing."

"Captain, we don't need a gun, we need teamwork."

Suddenly, the Lost Galaxy Keys appear and they decide to use them to reveal the spirits of the Galaxy Megazord, Torozord, Strataforce, Centaurus, and the Zenith Carrier Zord. Combining their spirits, they manage to destroy them for good.

After the battle, Leo and Mike shake hands with the crew and thank them for their help.

"Thank you guys, I hope to see you very soon. And I know we will. After all, you still need to defeat the Armada."

"How did you know?" Skipper asks.

"Zordon told us, but I promise that we will be there in the near future to help you."

The Rangers say their goodbyes and return back via another randomly appearing wormhole. 


	36. Adventure 35

Adventure 35: Lightspeed...Something

It's a dark and stormy night at a nearby cemetery when suddenly something familiar rises from the ashes of darkness. It turns out to be Queen Bansheera, her son Olympius and an army of batlings that survived.

"Well, it looks like we're here. It's time to cause some chaos."

"Yes my mother. We will get payback for what the Rangers did to us."

"Batlings, let's find our way to this place."

The next day, the space pirates are fighting off another group of X-Borgs led by Damaras who had been trying to impress the Emperor. Marvelous notices that the people are in a collapsing building so he heads out to help them. "Come on, over here!" Marvelous shouts as he pulls people out of the rubble during the attacks and helps a dog get out of his cage. However, a piece of ceiling is about to fall on a young girl and he cannot get there in time to save her. That is until a mysterious fire fighter arrives in the nick of time.

"Are you alright?" the firefighter asks the girl.

"Uh huh," she says and she heads to a nearby fire truck.

"Thanks, I thought I wouldn't get to her on time."

"No problem, I see you have a problem with those guys."

"Yeah, we can handle this."

"Okay, I'll save the people, you take care of this."

"Got it. The name's Marvelous."

"My name is Carter Grayson."

"Nice to meet you Carter. Anyways, we gotta go."

They continue their fight with Damaras and utilize their Time Force, Zeo, and Ninja Storm forms to defeat the X-Borgs and initiate one final attack. Suddenly a dark cloud appears in the sky where Queen Bansheera and Olympius make their entrance.

"No, not them again," Carter whispers as he helps the people to safety.

Damaras is confused at their presence and says, "Not this again. How many times must other villains come here. This is my planet to conquer, not yours!"

"Stay out of my way swine! I am a Queen and you dare not disrespect me."

"Yes, you will not disgrace my mother. So if you want a fight you got it."

The Rangers are confused as to what is going on and talk among each other.

"Marvelous, who are those guys?"

"I don't know Lana, but they aren't friendly."

"Yeah, looks that way. Hey Sirius, do you know them?"

"They do look familiar. Wait a minute! They must be the enemies of the Lightspeed Rescue Rangers."

"You gotta be kidding me."

"No, they fought them on their world."

"Whoever they are, let's fight them."

The Rangers approach the invading forces to which Queen Bansheera says, "Well, well, looks like more Rangers. Attack my batlings!" They fight both the X-Borgs and the Batlings while Damaras fights Olympius and Queen Bansheera. Suddenly, Queen Bansheera is ambushed by Prince Vrak. "Listen you vile beast, this is our world! Get out of here!" She dismisses her forces and they retreat. "You will see us soon Rangers!"

The crew decide to help the people clean up after the fight and they meet Carter again. "Hey, it's you again." Carter smiles and says "yeah, nice to see you again. I'm guessing you decided to help after all."

"Yes. It seems that some weird enemies have decided to come here."

"Yeah, I know who they are."

"Really?"

"Yeah, and who are these guys?"

"These are my friends. That's Skipper, Lana, Davy, Dutch, Cerina and Sirius. Guys, this is Carter."

"Wait!" Sirius interjects. "You mean the Carter Grayson? The Lightspeed Red Ranger?"

"That's me."

"Wow, nice to see you in person. Andros told me about you when you found Serpentera."

"Yeah, I'm famous I guess."

"Carter, you and me need to talk. We need to catch up on who these guys are."

The crew decide to go back to help the people and clean up while the two talk about the two demons that resurfaced.

Meanwhile, back at the Armada, Mavro warns Damaras about his latest failure. "General, I am not surprised you failed me again, but I am surprised that you met another force like us."

"Yes my Emperor. They got in my way."

"I know. That's why you need to keep them out of your way."

"Yes sir."

"I mean it. This is our fight, no one else's."

Back at the cemetery, Olympus talks with his mother about their next move.

"Mother, what shall you do?"

"It seems we have competition. Let us take advantage of that."

"What do you mean?"

"Since they want to destroy the Rangers as well, let's help them."

"But they-"

"No son! They will provide us with the help we need. Then we can destroy them."

"Very well mother."

In the city, Carter and Marvelous talk about the demons and their origins.

"So who are these demons?"

"They were once the scourge of humanity. Then a powerful warlock sealed them in a tomb. Then they were brought back by several explorers who thought that they were seeking treasure. Queen Bansheera, Diabolico, Loki, and Olympius came to revive the empire they once had. But Lightspeed was formed and they used sophisticated weapons to create the Lightspeed Rangers. We managed to defeat them, but it wasn't easy."

"I see. So your powers aren't created by some magical source?"

"No. The powers were created by technology and our skills were obtained through our own professional careers as firefighters, EMTs, mountain climbers, deepsea divers and pilots."

"Interesting, so I guess your skills helped you?"

"Yeah, it helped me become a better Ranger. Helping people should be our top priority as Rangers no matter what."

"I guess you're right."

Then, Queen Bansheera interrupts their conversation and returns again. "Well, looks like I have two Rangers that I can kill. Olympius, let's take care of them before those bastards come back."

Marvelous notices the Lightspeed Red Ranger key in his hand and realizes what he must do. "Hey Carter, I can't do this alone."

"Thanks man. Lightspeed, Rescue!"

Carter morphs to his Red Lightspeed Ranger form which even impresses Marvelous. "Nice, now it's my turn. Sky Raider Power!" The two fight off Bansheera, Olympius and the Batlings. Suddenly, they are approached by the X-Borgs and they now must fight them as well.

"Carter, be careful."

"Don't worry, I'll just have to focus on all of these guys."

The other space pirates join them and fight off the invading forces.

"Looks like we're going to need more power than this."

"Marvelous, take my powers. You'll need them."

The Lightspeed Rescue Ranger keys appear in the hands of the Rangers including Sirius.

"Hey Carter, what's this Ranger Key?"

"That's derived from the power of the Lifeforce Megazord."

"That's pretty cool."

The Rangers morph into their Lightspeed Ranger forms where they use the Lightspeed blasters, V-Lancers and even the Battle Boosters to defeat all the footsoldiers. Then, they use the Sky Raider Lightspeed Final Strike to destroy both Queen Bansheera and Olympius.

They celebrate their victory, but it is shortlived since the two grow giant and combine themselves into a giant demonic beast. The Rangers summon their Megazords and immediately use their final attacks to try to defeat the beast. However, she just absorbs the attack and shoots it back at them.

"Well, looks like we'll need a bigger gun."

"No, we just need more power."

The Lightspeed Rescue Keys appear in front of them and just like before insert them into the slots, unleashing the spirits of the Lightspeed Megazord, Max Solarzord, Omega Megazord, Super Train Megazord and the Lifeforce Megazord. They combine their attacks to destroy the giant beast.

After the fight, the Rangers thank Carter for everything and Carter waves goodbye.

"See you Rangers, good luck with the Armada."

"Thanks Carter, we'll be seeing you soon." 


	37. Adventure 36

Adventure 36: The Power of Magic... Not For Irresponsible Kids

Captain Marvelous and crew enter a strange forest where they continue to seek the greatest treasure. After their encounter with Carter, they feel that they must continue to harness the power of the other Ranger Keys in order to find the treasure and defeat the Armada. Marvelous notices a stranger in robes convincing them to follow him.

"Uh Marvelous, are you sure that we should follow that guy? What if he's a monster?"

"We'll just fight him Lana. Don't you worry."

They pursue the stranger until they are met by commander Salamandus. "Looks like we have some Power Rangers here!" he says menacingly. "Time to kill you once and for all!"

"Not this time asshole, alright Rangers, let's do this! Sky Raider Power!"

Marvelous and Davy head out to find the stranger while the other Rangers take care of Salamandus. "Guys, we'll see who that guy is, you go take care of them."

"No problem Captain."

The Rangers run through the forests where they encounter strange traps, illusions and even their own fears.

"What the hell? Are we in a fantasy world?"

"No, they must be illusions, so let's take care of them."

They defeat the illusions and proceed to find the stranger. Then, from out of nowhere, a giant gap appears in front of them. "You gotta be kidding me. We can't jump that. Even with our powers." Davy says while planning to try to jump past it.

"I don't know what to do."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if we make it, we make it."

"But are you sure?"

"I don't know at this point. We need to think this through."

Meanwhile, the other Rangers are having trouble defeating Salamandus so they transform into an all black ensemble with Skipper transforming into the Black Dino Thunder Ranger, Cerina transforming into the black Ninja Ranger, Lana transforming into the RPM Black Ranger, Dutch transforming into the Magna Defender and Sirius transforms into the Phantom Ranger. They fight off Salamandus and the X-Borgs that were sent by the Armada. Once they defeat the X-Borgs, they transform into an all white ensemble with Skipper transforming into the White Tiger Ranger, Cerina transforms into the White Wild Force Ranger, Lana transforms into the Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger, Dutch into the SPD Omega Ranger and Sirius into the Dino Thunder Drago Ranger.

"Okay Marvelous, if we do this, we do this together."

"You're right. Here goes nothing. Yaaaaaaaa!"

They manage to make it through the other side and the stranger approaches them. "Hello Rangers, I have been expecting you."

"Who are you?" asks Marvelous.

"My name is Nick, I am the Mystic Force Red Ranger. I came after Zordon asked me to come."

"You too huh?"

"Yes, and I have been impressed with how you handled yourselves. So I'm giving you the power that you will need to defeat the Armada."

"Thanks."

He leaves, but waves goodbye. "Alright, let's go help the others Marvelous."

"Pathetic, is this all you can muster?" Salamandus asks in a rhetorical nature while the other Rangers struggle to defeat him. Suddenly, Marvelous and Davy fire at the commander and tells them to use the Mystic Force Ranger Keys.

"Cool, looks like I can finally use magic," Cerina says as they transform into the Mystic Force Rangers. They use their combined attacks to first defeat Salamandus and initiate the Mystic Force Final Strike to destroy him.

"Not again! Levira, make him grow again!"

"Yes my Emperor."

They use the growth ray and make Salamandus grow. "Alright, let's use the Mystic Force Ranger Keys on this guy." The Rangers summon their Megazords and immediately use their Ranger Keys to form the Sky Raider Mystic Force Dragon, the Q-Rex Drill Megazord unleashes the spirit of the Solar Streak Megazord while the Cutlass Megazord unleashes the spirits of the Manticore and the Phoenix Unizords. They combine their attacks to deflect Salamandus's attacks and then destroy him again.

"Alright Rangers, now that's a wrap."

The Rangers return to the forest where Sirius asks what happened.

"So, who was that guy?"

"He said he is Nick, the Mystic Force Red Ranger."

"I read about them. They used their magic to fight in the magic realm. I wished I met him."

"Don't worry, you'll get your chance. I promise that." 


	38. Adventure 37

Adventure 37: The Return of Black Flag

"General, you have failed me time and time again."

"I know, I'm sorry, but-"

"No buts! You hear me? I am sick and tired of your failure. Therefore I'm sending someone who will be familiar to the Rangers."

"My Emperor, you called us?"

"Yes, now go out there and kill them."

"It'll be our pleasure."

Skipper and Davy head out to get some food for the crew where Skipper tells Davy about the Black Flag, which surprises him.

"So what happened to your family Skip?"

"They were attacked by Black Flag, the most menacing group of pirates I have met in my lifetime. They were well known by many planets. I think one of them was a mechanic."

"Yeah, I'm surprised at that."

"What do you mean?"

"Skip, I know I don't want to tell you but there's something I should have told you the minute we met Marvelous."

"What is it?"

"Wel..."

Suddenly, they are attacked by a group of 4 pirates led by Skatana. "Well, well, looks like Christmas came early. I have two of the people I have been looking for."

"What the hell are you doing here Skatana? I thought I told you that I wouldn't join you anymore," Davy says. Skipper looks surprised and asks "Wait, you know him?"

"Yeah, I do. That's Skatana, I was once in his crew."

"What? And you didn't tell me why?"

"If I told you, you wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Look, these guys were responsible for you family being killed."

"What the hell? You should have told me-"

"Silence you two! I have you now! Anyways, meet my other pirate crew members, Ghoul, Sadat, and Jules."

The four begin their assault on the two Rangers where they are forced to fight. However, it's too much for them as their advance sword skills are beyond their own skills. Marvelous and the others show up to help them fight the crew.

"Hey Skip, don't ever have a fight without me again. Let's get them guys!"

They fight the crew using their Jungle Fury and SPD Ranger forms and manage to defeat them. Skatana retreats and says, "I promise you two, I will kill you!"

Back at the Sky Raider ship, Skipper and Davy discuss how they are involved with Black Flag in the hopes of clearing things up.

"Look, I'm sorry if I didn't give you enough time to tell me about Black Flag."

"No I'm sorry because I never told you. I was their best mechanic and ship mate. My job was to fix their ship and help them plunder planets. Sadly, they attacked your parents and the village they lived in."

"I can't believe they would do that."

"Yeah, but I left because they stole from my family and I wasn't having any of it. I had to hide from them because I didn't want to tell them myself. They are very dangerous and cannot be reasoned with."

"So what now?"

"We train and kill these assholes, that's what we do."

Cerina and Lana watch the two as they train with their swords with Cerina saying "hey Lana, it seems that these guys are only interested in training. They shouldn't try too hard."

"I know, but we need to help them. Hey guys, take our swords, you might want to use them."

"Thanks Lana."

Back at the Armada, the Emperor is pleased with the pirates even if they were forced to retreat. Damaras looks at the pirates with anger and condemnation, but Ghoul says, "what are you looking at loser? You mad because I took all the glory?"

"Now, now," says Sadat. "Give him some time, I'm sure the Rangers will try again."

"You bet your ass," says Jules. "I can't wait to see these loons lose."

"You'll get your time now my mateys, we're up."

"Oh hell yeah!"

Skipper and Davy head to the city where they meet up with the Black Flag, ready to take on Skatana and his crew. "Alright Skatana, we're ready for you!"

"Perfect," says Skatana. "Now prepare to die!"

"Hey Skip, Davy!" Marvelous and the others say. "Use our swords!"

Skipper gets the 5 swords while Davy gets the Trident and Cutlass. Skatana tries to attack them with their own sabres, but both are able to counter his attacks. Skipper then slashes Ghoul and Jules, causing them to fall to their knees. Davy attacks Skatana and Sadat using several javelin attacks.

"Impossible, you can't defeat us! We won't let you!"

The crew try to combine their attacks, but Skipper uses the blue Samurai, Lost Galaxy, Mystic Force, Guardian Angel and Ninja Storm Ranger Keys while Davy uses the Mystic Force and the Time Force Ranger Keys to destroy the crew.

"Now that's what I call a show!" Captain Marvelous says.

"So, who were those guys," Sirius asks.

"Don't worry about them, they're dead now." 


	39. Adventure 38

Adventure 38: The Revenge of Gol and the Power of Zeo

Captain Marvelous has a date with Jane and decides that now is the right time to tell her who he really is. However, he is nervous because he doesn't know how she will react. Back at the Sky Raider Ship, Sirius gets a call from a mysterious stranger who warns him that an intergalactic bounty hunter has escaped from a prison complex controlled by the Intergalactic Enforcement League.

"Who is this?"

"This is not important. I am here to warn you that one of our prisoners escaped and is headed your way."

"What?"

"Yes, and he's brought a simian friend with him."

"Do you want me to tell the others?"

"Yes, but don't tell them that I told you."

"Okay. Hey guys, I have a detection of someone arriving on Earth. And it doesn't look good."

"Great, now what?"

"We have to fight this guy, whoever he is."

"Don't worry, I know who it is. And I'll be waiting for that bastard."

The Rangers head to the city where they find themselves face to face with Gol and Josiah. Marvelous is surprised to see him since he had not been seen since the events of Adventure 21.

"It's nice to see you again."

"You too. I hate being behind bars. It's boring as hell."

"Looks like you're a fugitive."

"Yep, and I'm here to defeat you again."

Gol transforms into his monstrous form while Josiah prepares for battle. "Bring it on Marvelous." The Rangers change into their RPM, Samurai and Turbo forms, but are no match for him. As the fight goes on they are severely injured, forced to power down.

"Marvelous, are you okay," a visibly shaken Sirius asks.

"Yeah, I'm okay, how about you guys?"

"Yep."

"Yeah."

"Here."

"I'm here too."

"You guys are pathetic. I'm just gonna leave you here and let you fester for a while."

"No! I'm not letting you leave this time."

"Seriously, you think that you can win?"

"Yeah, I can win and I will."

"Wait!" a stranger shouts as he arrives. "Don't have all the fun without me."

"Who the hell are you, pathetic human?"

"My name is Hank Oliver. I used to be a Ranger, but now I'm just a guy wanting some fun."

"You sicken me. You think you can win against me?"

"Yep, and I know you guys are having a hard time, but you can't give up that fast. Come on, I'll show you."

Hank draws shapes on the floor with chalk and show the Rangers what each shape means.

"These are the shapes of the Zeo Rangers. Remember, when the shapes fall together, you can create a great weapon."

"Really?"

"Yep, you just need to work together."

"Okay, let's try this theory out."

The Rangers obtain the Zeo Powers and transform into the Zeo Rangers. Sirius transforms into the Warrior Wheel and with their combined attacks manage to push back Gol and Josiah. Gol limps out, promising to defeat them soon. "I will see you soon Marvelous. And this time I will destroy you."

"Uh, whatever. Hey thanks Hank. Why did you help us?"

"Because I can. Plus my dad likes it when I try to be as brave as he was. He was a Power Ranger too. You'll meet him soon."

"Okay, well, it's been nice. Take care."

The Rangers wave Hank goodbye as Marvelous returns to Jane to go out on their date. 


	40. Adventure 39

Adventure 39: Sucking the Joy out of Everything

"I hate the human feeling of joy and happiness. It makes me feel miserable. I need a monster who will take care of that."

"Do not worry my Emperor, I can take care of that for you."

"And who the hell are you?"

"My Emperor, this is Desolar. A monster that sucks the joy out of people."

"Very well then Levira. Desolar, go and suck the joy out of people and destroy the Rangers or I will have your head!"

"Y-y-yes sir."

Desolar heads out to the city and starts to target weddings, children's parties and even park gatherings. This gets the attention of Dutch, Sirius and Lana who are out on a morning walk.

"What the hell?"

"Why is everyone crying Sirius?"

"I don't know, but I bet it has something to do with that monster."

They confront Desolar who is about to target another party. "Well well, if it isn't the Power Rangers!"

"Yeah, we're here to stop you. Now give back their joy or else!"

"Try to stop me."

Marvelous and the others show up to help and they all morph to prepare for battle. However, he uses his belt to grow and force them to use their megazords. "You gotta be kidding me. Well, this is the first time we ever did this, but let's get our megazords."

The Rangers summon their Cutlass, Sky Raider and Q-Rex Drill Megazord to defeat Desolar, but he shrinks again. "Where did he go?" Cerina asks. "I don't know," responds Marvelous. "But be on the lookout."

Suddenly, Desolar appears inside the Sky Raider Megazord and runs from the Rangers. "Come and get me Rangers!" Marvelous and the others give chase trying to attack him. He shrinks and lands inside Cerina's suit and she begins to try to get him off. "Here use this," Skipper says giving her the bug spray. It works and forces him to leave. "Alright, let's shoot this guy." They fire their weapons, but it creates a hole in the megazord instead. "Damn it! You're gonna pay for that!" Desolar leaves, returning back to the Armada.

"Damn, looks like we have to fix this thing. Hey Davy, get to work on this thing. We'll help you out."

"Okay, I'll use my tools from work."

"Sirius, Dutch, Lana. Go out and stop that creep from stealing anymore happiness."

"Got it. I think I have just the thing to stop him with."

"Sirius, let's get married."

"W-w-what? It's a little soon."

"No silly. We need to get him to convince him to come back."

"Okay, that's fine."

The Rangers set up camp at a church where Sirius and Lana play a couple and Dutch plays the priest. "Okay Sirius, how do I look?"

"You look like you just escaped a wedding rental store."

"Okay, let's do this."

They prepare for their prank, but are met by Kira who brings her guitar.

"Guys, if you want to get that monster, you'll have to use music to draw him out."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Kira and I know who you are. You guys are Power Rangers just like me. I'm the yellow Dino Thunder Ranger."

"I know you, I saw your profile on the databanks. Well, since you're here, you should help us get that staff so we can restore their happiness."

"You got it."

Kira plays the wedding song on her guitar while the three play their roles. Desolar arrives just in time and gets ready to drain their happiness. Lana throws the bouquet on his face and they attempt to take his staff. However, he moves just as they get closer. He takes the wedding dress off and is met by the quartet now disguised as cops.

"Well, well looks like you're loitering. You know what we have to do now?"

"What officer?"

"We have to arrest you now sir."

This does not work since Desolar escapes from them. He is then met again when the Rangers are now disguised as acrobats. This time it works as they take the staff and break it in half.

"Nooooooo! Not my staff!"

The joy is restored and the rest of the Rangers arrive to face Desolar. "Well, looks like joy has returned again. By the way, who's this girl?"

"This is Kira, she's a Power Ranger too."

"You too? Well, what do you have to give us?"

"Here, use the power of the Dino Thunder Ranger Keys. Sadly there's only five, but I do have a pink one. Take it Lana."

"Thanks."

The Rangers transform into their Dino Thunder Ranger forms, but Lana transforms into a pink Dino Thunder Ranger with a pig helmet.

"Oh my, this is embarrassing."

"Haha, look at her she has a cute little nose like a pig."

"Guys, stop laughing at me!"

"Hahahahahahahaha, that's pathetic, but also cute!"

"Marvelous, I can't fight like this."

"Stay with Kira, you'll be fine. Let's get this show started!"

The Rangers take on Desolar in their new forms and manage to defeat him.

"Alright, let's finish him off. Sky Raider Dino Final Strike!"

The attack defeats Desolar, but is grown again. The Rangers summon their Megazords again and this time they use the Dino Thunder Ranger Keys to create the Sky Raider Drill Megazord. Sirius uses the spirit of the other Dino Thunder Zords to power up his Megazord as they destroy Desolar.

Later on, the Rangers wave goodbye to Kira as she walks with her guitar. "So how did you defeat that moron?" Marvelous asks the team. "Well, I'll show you the pictures."

Lana looks at them and is embarrassed by her pink Dino Thunder Form. "Oh my, please stop."

"Well, you don't look half bad. Hahahahaha." 


	41. Adventure 40

Adventure... I mean Date 40: The Love Episode

Marvelous realizes that he must tell Jane the whole truth about who he is without jeopardizing her life. So, he meets her at the yogurt shop breathing nervously, but ready to tell her who he and his friends really are.

"Hey Marvin."

"Hey Jane."

"So, what's on your mind?"

"Well, I have something to tell you that might scare you. Or not."

"I'm not easily scared off so go ahead."

"You know how I leave every time I have an emergency?"

"Yeah."

"Well, there's a reason for that. I am not who you think I am."

"Okay, then who are you?"

"Well, prepare for this because this will truly scare you."

"Try me."

"Okay. My name is Captain Marvelous and I'm the leader of a group of space pirates who have been sent here on Earth to find the greatest treasure."

"Okay."

"Let me show you something."

He takes her to a nearby park and morphs into the red Ranger.

"See what I mean? I am a Power Ranger?"

"Oh, so you're the ones who are saving the city. That makes sense now. You were never normal to begin with. I kind of suspected that when I met you and the others. I'm guessing that their names are different, right?"

"Yeah, Skip and Davy are actually named Skipper and Davy Jones."

"That makes sense."

"Yeah, I didn't want to tell you because I want you to be safe."

"Look, there's no reason to keep this from me. I love you no matter what planet you're from."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm used to guys never telling me the truth, but you're different. You truly are who you are. You don't have to try to be human to fit in. I like you how you are. Thank you for being honest with me."

"Okay, does that mean we're still on?"

"Yes silly."

The two share a passionate kiss and return back to the yogurt shop. The others watch with glee and hug each other knowing that they have a new friend to rely on. 


	42. Adventure 41

Adventure 41: The Wrath of the General

"Damaras, I am deeply disappointed in your inability to destroy the Rangers. I swear to you even the other enemies I never met couldn't do it. I am sick and tired of your constant failure."

"But Emperor-"

"No buts. I am sick and tired of you telling me that you will succeed when in fact you have not!"

"But sire, I promise you that-"

"No! You already let one of my sons die. You have no idea how that pisses me off!"

"But sire, I promise that I can-"

"No! You failed me too many times! If you want to prove to me that you can do it, go down to Earth yourself and see if you can get Marvelous's attention. I want to face him personally."

"Yes, and I believe there is a way to do it. If we get the human woman he has fallen in love with we can force him to face you."

"Brilliant. Now do down there and get her!"

The Rangers meanwhile are busy taking out X-Borgs attacking the city and wondering how many of them are still left. "So Marvelous," Dutch asks. "How many of these guys are still around?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure they'll run out."

"Hey Marvelous, considering that we took out most of them I guarantee you we'll win."

"Don't be cocky Davy. We still have much to do even after we take them out."

"He's right Davy, we can't just back down."

"Maybe next time we can relax Davy, but right now we have to win."

"Yeah Davy, don't worry about what happens after."

After destroying the last of the X-Borgs they were fighting, the Rangers power down and decide to relax. Marvelous heads out to meet Jane while Davy reassures the others that the Armada is about to be defeated.

"Guys, I know it sounds crazy, but there won't be most of them left."

"I know, but I just hope Marvelous knows that."

"He will, now come on let's go have fun."

Marvelous returns to the yogurt shop with Jane where he is now freely able to date her. He brings her some frozen yogurt that Ernie had prepared for them earlier in anticipation for their date.

"So Marvelous, what now?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that I'll think of something."

"Yeah. Anyways, let's go to the park. I want to spend more time with you outside the mall."

"Deal."

Marvelous and Jane head to the park enjoying their time together until Damaras appears in front of them. Several Royal Guards capture Jane and she proceeds to scream.

"Marvelous! Help me!"

"You bastard! I will make you pay!"

"Yes, that's the anger I wanted from you. Now fight me or your lover will die!"

"Alright asshole, prepare to die!"

Marvelous morphs and the two engage in a lenghty fight that lasts for half an hour. The other Rangers join in just as Damaras gets the upper hand.

"Marvelous, are you okay?"

"No, they have Jane."

"Okay, we'll save her, but we need to get you out of here."

Just as Davy is about to help Marvelous up, Damaras uses his special wave attack to cripple the Rangers causing Marvelous to lose consiousness. Davy is the only one to survive and tries to stop Damaras from taking Marvelous, but fails.

"Since you're better alive than dead, I will take you myself!"

"Marvelous, noooooo!"

Davy takes the others back to the ship to let them recover. Back at the Armada, Damaras presents both Marvelous and Jane to Emperor Mavro.

"Sire, I brought you the Red Ranger and his lover."

"Excellent, maybe now we can teach these bastards that we can win. Make them pay for trying to stop us from our goal of conquest Damaras. Don't make me regret this!"

"Yes sir, I promise that." 


	43. Adventure 42

Adventure 42: A Time To Act

After Marvelous and Jane are kidnapped, Sirius and Davy help the others recover from their injuries while planning what to do next. They know that simply trying to save them will cost them dearly.

"So what now Davy?"

"I don't know, but we can't just save them. We'll put the humans at risk."

"I know. We'll have to find a way to get to them before it's too late."

"Yeah, I'll take care of Damaras. You save Marvelous and Jane."

"Okay, let's go."

Back at the Armada, Mavro is pleased that Damaras had captured them both and now plans to make the humans bow before him.

"Now that we have these humans, we can use them as leverage against this planet."

"Sir, if we're going to do that we must make sure that they see the whole thing."

"Yes, I agree Damaras. Redker, tell the Royal Guards to prepare for battle."

"Yes my Emperor."

Marvelous and Jane are tied up in chains trying to escape. Damaras prepares for Mavro to deliver his message to the humans. And this time, he is ready to execute both of them in front of an audience.

"Yes, soon you will all pay for what you did to Vekar. I will kill you and your lover."

"Bring it on creep, I'm not afraid of you."

"Hey Jane, that's my line."

"Don't fret human, I will make sure you die last."

"Hey Damaras, I'm over here! Come and get me!"

"Well Green Ranger, if it's a fight you want..."

Davy morphs and fights Damaras to no avail. He tries to use his Mystic Force and Lost Galaxy ranger forms, but cannot hold his own. Meanwhile, Sirius secretly saves Marvelous and Jane where Marvelous instructs Jane to take her somewhere safe. Marvelous counters Damaras and helps Davy up.

"Hey Davy, you shouldn't do this alone."

"Marvelous!"

"Let's do this together."

The other space pirates unite along with Sirius.

"Alright Damaras, time to show you what the power of green can do! Sky Raider Power!"

Marvelous becomes the Green Turbo Ranger, Skipper becomes the Green Samurai Ranger, Cerina becomes the Green Mythical Ranger, Davy becomes the Green RPM Ranger, Lana becomes the Green Time Force Ranger, Dutch becomes the Green Samurai Storm Ranger, and Sirius becomes the Jungle Fury Elephant Ranger. They use their attacks to defeat the Royal Guards and then they attack Damaras. Damaras tries to use his sonic attack, but Marvelous fires his blaster before he can do so to cause him to fall. The Rangers then summon the Sky Raider Galleon Buster and destroy Damaras.

"Damn you Damaras, I knew I couldn't trust you!"

"It's okay my Emperor, he can grow just like the others."

"Well, looks like I have the upperhand now."

"Hey Sirius, keep Jane safe. We got this one."

"You got it Marvelous."

The Rangers summon their Megazords and fight off Damaras. Damaras gets the upperhand every time. "Guys, we need to work together, there's more of us and one of him."

"You're right Davy, so let's combine our zords. Dutch, ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this!"

They form the Sky Raider Ultimate Drill Megazord and force Damaras to use all his attacks to defeat them. Fortunately, he fails and the Rangers use their final attack to destroy him for good. Jane and Sirius embrace each other and cheer on the Rangers now that another General has been defeated.

"That's a wrap!"

The Rangers regroup at the yogurt shop where Marvelous and Jane continue their date.

"Hey Marvelous, now that you have bonded with the human what now?"

"Well, now you guys can find your own humans to bond with."

"I want to bond with Sirius, he's so cute."

"Uh, okay, that's just weird."

"Lana, I think Sirius is a bit nervous aren't you?"

"Whatever Marvelous, just know that I'm not the dating kind."

"Don't worry Sirius, I'm just joshing with you." 


	44. Adventure 43

Adventure 43: The Path of the Ninja...Again?

After obtaining most of the grand powers of the Rangers, they only need two of them, the Ninja Ranger and the Space Ranger powers. The space pirates realize that by mastering all the powers they can defeat the Armada and collect the greatest treasure. Sirius decides to tell Marvelous about the power of the Ninja Rangers.

"Marvelous, if we're going to find the Ninja Ranger powers, we have to consult the only warrior who created them. His name was Ninjor and the only person who knows where he is right now is Kevin Scott, my friend."

"Where is Kevin?"

"I'm right here."

"Whoa, how the hell did you enter here?"

"Well, I'm a ninja. How else was I supposed to enter, the front door?"

"So, you must be the red Ninja Ranger, right?"

"Yeah, and I know who you guys are. You're trying to defeat the Armada."

"Yeah, I want you to meet the other guys."

"I'm Skipper."

"I'm Davy."

"I'm Lana."

"I'm Cerina."

"I'm Dutch. By the way, how do you know Kevin, Sirius?"

"He lives in Angel Grove. I'm guessing you came here because Zordon sent you right?"

"Yeah, I'm trying to look for the Astro Megaship. We kind of got lost looking for this Earth and now we're stranded here unless we get back to the ship."

"Hmmm, did you try to use the tracking device I gave you to find the ship?"

"No, but maybe you guys can help me find the Megaship."

"Yeah, I'll create a tracking device so the ship can find it. By the way, where's Ninjor?"

"I'm right here Rangers."

"Oh hello there."

"Yes hello everyone. It seems you need my help."

"Yep."

"And it seems that you have very interesting powers."

"We sure do. Let me give you an example. When we use these Ranger Keys we can transform into other Rangers. Sky Raider Power!"

Marvelous transforms into the Blue Guardian Angel Ranger, Skipper becomes the Blue Samurai Ranger, Davy becomes the Blue Time Force Ranger, Cerina becomes the Blue Ninja Storm Ranger, Lana becomes the Blue Mystic Force Ranger, Dutch becomes the Blue Turbo Ranger, and Sirius becomes the Blue Lightspeed Ranger. This amazes Ninjor who wants to know more about the Rangers. "Oh my, you're all blue. Tell me more about these grand powers."

"Well, we're supposed to defeat the Armada using these grand powers."

"Okay, so what do you need from me and Kevin?"

"We need you to show us how to harness the power of the Ninja."

"Of course, I can do that. I will show you how to defeat the Armada. But I warn you, these powers must be used wisely."

"Fair enough. Okay, let's go."

Kevin and Ninjor transport the Rangers to a remote forest where he prepares them for battle.

"Alright Rangers, now it's time to see what you got."  



	45. Adventure 44

Adventure 44: The Time of the Ninja is Now

As time goes by, the Rangers begin to master their ninja abilities with Ninjor and Kevin. Eventually both decide to grant them their ultimate power only if they promise to never use their powers to seek treasure.

"I know you're pirates, but you have to promise us that you won't use our powers to seek wealth for yourselves."

"I get it. But to be honest, it's been less about treasure and more about the people here. Ever since I dated Jane, it's been more about her and her fellow humans."

"Well well, looks like Marvelous has a soft spot for a human. Awesome."

"Hey Kevin, will you stay with us? Maybe we can help you find the Megaship and the other Rangers."

"Yeah, that's why I'm here. I was looking for you guys and here you are."

"Alright Rangers, let's go find that ship."

Sirius inserts the tracking device and has Davy pilot the ship so they can find the Megaship. Dutch, Kevin and Ninjor look out to see if they can spot it themselves. However, things are interrupted when Gol and Josiah appear on the ship. This infuriates Marvelous who chases him down. He morphs and lands on the ground facing both of them.

"Alright Gol, I know you've been itching for a fight and here I am. This time, you're not getting in our way."

"Fair enough. Alright Josiah, let's take this fight to him."

Marvelous engages Gol in a long fight that almost exhausts him and his power. He tries using the Ninja Storm, Time Force, Lightspeed Rescue and Jungle Fury forms, but that's still not enough to defeat him.

"Pathetic, you can't even fight me now. Maybe I should have left you die at that Negative Dimension."

"Alright asshole, I'm sick of your blathering!"

Kevin suddenly appears from the forest and attacks Gol and Josiah with one slash. Kevin picks up Marvelous and Ninjor suddenly appears in front of him as well.

"Marvelous, I told you that you can't just use your powers like that."

"Yes, you need to use your powers to protect, not to seek selfaggrandizement."

"I get it, so let's go."

The other Rangers show up and decide to help Marvelous. Lana stands next to Ninjor and says, "Well, you gave us these Ranger Keys so let's work together."

"Of course, let's go!"

"Sky Raider Power!"

The main five transform into their Ninja Ranger forms while Sirius and Dutch transform into the Jungle Fury Bat and Shark Rangers respectively to fight Gol and Josiah. Josiah prepares to attack, but Kevin protects Marvelous by stabbing his chest. Gol is visibly upset so he tries to kill Kevin. Marvelous gets in his way and also stabs him in the chest with his sword. The two red Ninja Rangers use shadow clone jiutsu and defeat both of them. Sirius uses his Spirit Ranger form and Dutch uses the Gold Mode to destroy both of them, in which Gol cries to Josiah before they explode. Levira decides to grow them even though they were bitter enemies.

"Alright Rangers, since you hate these guys so much, let's see if you can deal with them large."

"Guys I think you should handle this one."

The Rangers summon their Megazords and confront the two. Gol and Josiah manage to defeat all three Megazords, but the Ninja Ranger Keys appear and Marvelous acts quickly to insert them.

"Alright guys, let's see what kind of power we can get from this."

It turns out that Ninjor is the grand power as he transforms into his Shogun form. "Alright Rangers, I guess I have to help you."

"Fair enough, let's work together."

All four of them fight together and destroy both Gol and Josiah. They are destroyed and Marvelous breathes a sigh of relief.

"Well captain, he's finally dead now. I still can't believe he was still around."

"I know, he seemed to make himself irrelevant. Maybe now he can live his dream of being completely irrelevant."

The Rangers return back to the ship where they continue their search for the ship. Time passes by and Sirius manages to find the ship using the tracking device. Just before they can arrive on the ship, they are met by Andrew, the Red Space Ranger and the son of Andros and Ashley.

"What are you doing here Andrew?"

"I'm here to find you guys. Come on, let's get into the ship." 


	46. Adventure 45

Adventure 45: The Return of the Psycho Rangers

"Andrew, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I told you I would find the Megaship and here I am. So you must be the Rangers Zordon told me about."

"Yep, I am Marvelous. This is Skipper, Lana, Cerina, Dutch, and Davy."

"Nice to meet you."

"Hey Andrew, let's go into the ship so we can find out what's wrong with it."

The Rangers enter the Astro Megaship and Davy immediately begins to run around the ship with enthusiasm even noticing how different it feels inside.

"Wow, why do things look different in here?"

"I know right?"

"Yeah, this ship is more advanced than anything I ever piloted."

"Look, there's a robot I want to say hi to it."

Lana encounters Alpha who immediately jumps in excitement at the sight of the Rangers and even has a crush on Lana.

"Oh hello pretty, my name is Alpha. I am the robot here in the ship. That over there is Deca the artificial intelligence."

"Hello Rangers. My sensors indicate that you are not human."

"I know Deca, that's why they're here."

"Sirius, so you know about this ship?"

"Yeah, this is one of several Astro Megaships from NASADA. It seems to have crash landed here. Hey Davy, I need you to help me fix the ship so that we can find the other Rangers."

"Yeah because we're lost too."

"James, is that you?"

James, Tyler and Mark reappear smiling and excited to meet the space pirates again. Mark is especially excited since he is no longer being pursued by Levira.

"Hey guys looks like we meet again."

"Yep, nice to see you all here. So let's get to fixing this ship."

Back at the Armada, Mavro has become impatient with the Rangers constantly defeating his enemies. Mavro holds five data cards that he had in his possession from another planet.

"Since none of you had the ability to defeat the Rangers I'm sending them instead."

"Sire, we can scan them here so we can bring them forth."

"Excellent my liege."

The cards are scanned using the machine and the Psycho Rangers reemerge since their defeat in the hands of the Galaxy and Space Rangers.

"Hello Psycho Rangers."

"Who the hell are you?"

"I am Emperor Mavro, the leader of the Armada."

"So, what do you need from us?"

"We want you to destroy the Power Rangers."

"You said the magic word. So, are they the same Power Rangers?"

"No, but they are still a nuisance."

"Very well, we'll take care of those bastards. Come on guys, let's go!"

The Psychos teleport to the city and Mavro laughs menacingly in his throne. Back at the city, Sirius is helping the other Rangers rebuild the Megaship, reconnecting parts of it that were lost, reactivativing the navigation grid and updating Deca's memory files.

"Warning, warning, danger detected."

"Who is it Deca? Show it on screen."

"Damn it, it's those guys again. I thought Andros and Leo killed those bastards."

"Who are they?"

"Marvelous, they're the evil Rangers that once attacked Angel Grove. Thankfully they were defeated, but how they got back here is weird. The five of you should go take them on, the rest of us will take care of the ship."

"Fair enough."

The Rangers head out to the city where they encounter the Psycho Rangers for the very first time. They are confused as to who they are and begin to ask questions.

"So you must be the Psycho Rangers, huh?"

"Yes red Ranger, we are your worst nightmare."

"Whatever, you're just villains we can take down."

"It's not going to be easy blue Ranger."

"Wrong! We dealt with creeps worse than you."

"Not us, we're different."

"How are you any different from the others?"

"We're smarter than you."

"We're stronger than you."

"And we're going to kill you!"

"Alright, let's see what you guys got. Sky Raider Power!"

The Rangers clash against the Psychos, but they get the upper hand. They try to use their Mystic Force, Time Force, Lightspeed Rescue and Operation Overdrive Ranger forms, but they are still defeated. The Psychos combine their final attacks to force the Rangers to power down.

"Damn it, these guys are tough!"

"I know, and we're not even sweating."

"What do we do now Marvelous?"

"I don't know, but we have to keep fighting!"

Back at the Megaship, Sirius manages to successfully reactivate the ship and pilots the ship to the city. Sirius notices that the Rangers are being defeated by the Psychos and Mark, Kevin, James, Tyler and Andrew join Sirius and Dutch as they arrive and help the Rangers up. 


	47. Adventure 46

Adventure 46: The Power of Angel Grove

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine."

"No you won't Rangers. We'll be sure that you lose."

"You're all pathetic!"

"Well, you're about to lose Psychos because we have what you don't, teamwork."

"You guys can't beat us because no matter what you do to us we can always rely on each other."

"Exactly, and we might lose against you, but we will be damned sure that the Earth is protected."

"Alright, let's do this guys, Sky Raider Power!"

"It's Morphin' Time!"

"Shift into Turbo!"

"Let's Rocket!"

The Rangers all morph and stand together against the Psychos. Suddenly, Marvelous pulls out the Space Ranger Keys and has the other Rangers transform into the Space Rangers. The Psychos are extremely surprised when they transform into their former foes.

"How did you do that?"

"What's the matter, are you afraid of us?"

"No matter. I don't care what form you guys take, you're going down!"

"Alright, let's get this show started!"

"I don't think so Rangers, you're not fighting without us!" Prince Vrak says as he makes his appearance known.

"Psycho Rangers, if you're going to defeat them, I will be helping you."

"We don't need your help asshole, get out of our way!"

"Too late! This is my fight too! Let's go already!"

Marvelous and Kevin take on Psycho Red, Skipper and Tyler take on Psycho blue, Davy and Andrew take on Psycho Black, Cerina and James take on Psycho Yellow, and Lana and Mark take on Psycho Pink. Dutch and Sirius take on Vrak using their Space forms and manage to defeat him using their weapons. Vrak tries to run away, but Hank shows up in the nick of time and helps the two by using his flying Zeo power kick.

"Alright guys, let's see what these weapons do."

"Quadro Blaster!"

"Spiral Blasters!"

They fire their weapons which causes the Psychos to lose their ground along with Vrak. The Rangers revert to their Sky Raider forms and they summon the Sky Raider Galleon Buster to finish the job. Dutch uses his Gold Mode, Sirius uses his Spirit Mode, James uses his Dragon tai-chi, Kevin uses his shadow clone jiutsu, Tyler uses his staff, Mark uses the Turbo Ram, Hank uses his Zeo Saber and Andrew uses his battlizer to destroy the Psychos for good.

"Not this again! Levira!"

"Okay, okay Mavro, here they grow again."

The Psychos grow into their monstrous forms and begin to attack the city. Marvelous is about to summon the Megazords until the Astro Megaship appears to attack them. Then the Delta Megaship, the Mega V Zords and the Mega Winger show up to help.

"What zords are those?"

"Marvelous, those are the zords that protected Angel Grove. Looks like they came after you guys used the Ranger Keys. Let's use them again."

"Got it, let's go!"

The Rangers transform into the Space Rangers again and they pilot each Megazord to defeat the Psycho Rangers. At first they have a hard time trying to defeat them, but eventually by creating the Astro-Delta Megazord, they are able to get the upperhand. And just like before, they combine their energies and focus it onto the Mega V3 Missile to destroy them for good.

"Not again! I thought I told you to destroy those Rangers!"

"My Emperor, I'm-"

"Do I have to do everything myself?!"

The space pirates meet at the Megaship again where they get the uniforms that the Space Rangers wore and get to ride the Galaxy Gliders. However, Marvelous stands in the main deck of the ship, hoping that the Armada would be defeated once and for all. He also wonders whether there really is a great treasure and whether it's been staring at him the whole time. 


	48. Adventure 47

Adventure 47: Merry Christmas Captain Marvelous

It is now Christmas and all the Rangers are getting ready for it even though they have no idea what the holiday is. Sirius helps Marvelous put up the Christmas tree, Skipper puts up the decorations, Davy puts up the stockings, Cerina puts up the mistletoe, Lana puts up the Christmas gifts and Dutch prepares the Christmas dinner.

"So what is Christmas about Sirius?"

"Well, it was originally supposed to be about celebrating the arrival of winter, but it was hijacked and turned into a consumeristic holiday."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well Marvelous, it's been perverted by people making a quick buck out of it."

"I thought the festivals by humans were supposed to be more than just about money?"

"Lana, you have no idea what humans are capable of."

"I know, but I'm just trying to put a happy face on this day."

"Thanks for that, but we need to remember that this holiday should be about friends and getting together for one day."

"I'm with you on that Sirius."

"Hey Sirius, looks like you got an alert."

"Damn it!"

Sirius checks into the ship's database and notices a monster transforming all its victims into dolls. Marvelous and the others head out while the Angel Grove Rangers stay behind to keep the ship safe. The Rangers transport into the city where they make themselves known.

"So you must be the monster that's interrupting our holiday?"

"Yes, my name is Cupidra, and I am here to spoil your fun!"

"Yeah, seems you like to turn people into dolls. We're here to stop all that."

"Try if you can."

Cupidra disappears and is replaced by Redker and two royal guards. Sirius heads out to pursue Cupidra while the Rangers fight the others.

"Alright, it's time to show this guy what yellow can do."

"I'm with you on that Cerina. Take the lead."

"Right, Sky Raider power!"

Marvelous becomes the Yellow Wild Force Ranger, Skipper becomes the Yellow Mighty Morphin' Power Ranger, Davy becomes the Yellow Wind Ranger, Lana becomes the Yellow Guardian Angel Ranger, Cerina becomes the Overdrive Yellow Ranger and Dutch becomes the Yellow Mythical Ranger.

"Alright, let's take these guys down. Drive Claw attack!"

"Wind Ninja strike!"

"Rockcrush card, go!"

"Mythical lance, ay ya!"

"Eagle claw strke!"

The attacks destroy the royal guards, causing Redker to retreat from battle. "I promise that I will defeat you soon," Redker says before teleporting back to the Armada.

Meanwhile, Sirius is following the trail for Cupidra, but cannot find her. He searches every part of the city, even down to the garbage disposals. However, he gets lucky when she shows up with her wand ready to attack a little girl.

"No, I won't let you! Sky Raider Power!"

He transforms into the Jungle Fury Shark Ranger and uses his spirit attacks to save her and destroy the wand. She retreats again, but is met by the other Rangers who had just defeated the Royal Guards.

"Well well, looks like you were too scared to stay away."

"Hey Cerina, here's the wand. Use it to restore the people back to normal."

"Got it."

Cerina heads out to save all the victims while the Rangers fight against Cupidra. Sirius gets an idea that may work, but he has to ask both Marvelous and Davy to see if it works.

"I wonder, if I get the green and red Ranger keys I will be able to create something cool. Hey Marvelous, Davy!"

"What?"

"Let me borrow your Ranger keys!"

"Why?"

"Trust me, I have a good idea."

"Okay, here."

"Don't lose them."

"Alright, let's see if this works. Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell! Aha, got it!"

"Alright, let's do this! Sky Raider Power!"

Sirius transforms into a half green and half red Ranger which impresses both Marvelous and Davy.

"Wow, look he did it."

"Looks like he can do anything."

"Awesome! I look cool! Just call me Sky Raider Christmas!"

With his new combo, he manages to defeat Cupidra and the other Rangers use their Lightspeed Rescue Ranger forms to help Sirius perform the Sky Raider Christmas final strike to destroy Cupidra. Afterwards, Cerina returns and assures them that all the victims have been restored back to normal.

On Christmas morning, the Rangers open their gifts revealing interesting choices they got from each other for Christmas. Marvelous gets a new jacket, Skipper gets a compass, Davy gets a new scarf, Cerina gets a new dress, Lana gets a necklace, Dutch gets a new amulet and Sirius gets a golden jacket symbolizing how important he has become to the team. The Angel Grove Rangers each get sweaters that have their Ranger insignia which makes them laugh.

"Well, it's better than last year's Christmas gift."

"Merry Christmas everyone. Now let's go eat."

"You said a mouthful Marvelous." 


	49. Adventure 48

Adventure 48: Beginning of the End

As the Armada is near defeat, Marvelous, Jane and the others celebrate their victories and the victories they have yet to achieve. However, in the back of his mind, Marvelous knows that he still has to seek the greatest treasure in the universe. Without saying anything the others make a nod acknowledging that they already know about the matter itself. Sirius and the other Angel Grove Rangers prepare for the final battle knowing that the Earth has never faced a foe quite like the Armada. Back at the Armada, Mavro is growing restless and wants the Rangers to be defeated for good. He consults both Levira and Vrak who have not entered battle in a long time.

"I am sick and tired of the Rangers constantly defeating me! I need you two to handle the matter. Now!"

"Yes sir, we'll go down there ourselves, right Vrak?"

"Yes, I get it! Don't worry dad, I promise that we won't fail this time."

"You better not or else I will destroy you myself!"

"Yes sire."

"Okay, now that they're gone Redker, I need you to get my forces ready."

"Yes, having that distraction will work wonders."

Levira arrives on Earth with her own megazord and begins her assault on the city. Predictably, the Rangers arrive with their Megazords and prepare to fight.

"Well, looks like you came for a fight."

"Yes and I won't lose."

"Too bad for you. Alright guys, let's finish her off."

The Rangers form the Sky Raider Ultimate Drill Megazord and Sirius uses his Cutlass Megazord to piggy back ride on the megazord and go for an aerial attack. After that distraction, the other Rangers finish her off with the Sky Raider Final Ultimate Strike. She escapes in time and several Royal Guards arrive to help her.

"Looks like you need help, don't you? We'll be more than happy to take care of that for you."

The Rangers transform into the Mighty Morphin, Mythical, Ninja, Zeo, Turbo, Space and Lost Galaxy Ranger forms to finish her off. Vrak then arrives to take her place and challenges the Rangers to defeat him. "Alright Rangers, let's see if you have what it takes to kill me," Vrak says as the Rangers engage in a long fight. After several attempts, they manage to also destroy Vrak for good. However, their deaths were a distraction since swarms of Armada ships arrive to attack the Rangers.

"Guys, let's get to the Megazords, now!"

All three Megazords, including the Delta Runner Zord, the Ninja Zord, the Turbo Falcon Zord and the Red Lion Zord arrive to attack the impending forces. They successfully manage to destroy most of the ships, but are too overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of them and all the zords are destroyed in the process. The Rangers evacuate their zords before they explode. They limp on as they watch the Armada destroying the city and Mavro preparing for his invasion. Jane, Ernie and the others are seen helping the people up as well as several Rangers who had arrived to help the team with their powers.

"Looks like victory is at hand Emperor."

"Yes Redker, now prepare for total war. I want this species eliminated."

"Yes sire." 


	50. Final Adventure-Epilogue

Final Adventure: The Final Battle, Farewell Pirates

Note: Power Rangers Special Ops will be my adaptation of Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters. I am aware there are others with the similar name, but my adaptation is from a script I wrote and finished in 2014 along with the Kyoryuger adaptation I made called Power Rangers Dino Fury. Go-Busters belongs to Toei and no one else.

After their zords were destroyed, the Rangers retreat into the city where they help the people from the rubble. Meanwhile, the Rangers who had arrived to help them also help the people out of the rubble as well as getting people to safety.

"Come on, this way. You need to leave through here."

"This way folks, just be careful."

"Hey kid, here's your dog, don't lose him."

"Thank you mister."

"Here, grab on to me, I'll get you out of here."

The space pirates are now depressed and questioning their next motives. Marvelous is aware of the treasure and wants to continue to find it but is too worried about Jane to care about it. Davy pats him in the back and asks, "So Marvelous, do you think Jane is alright?"

"I hope so," Marvelous responds with no ease in his voice.

The next day, the Rangers are awaken to the Armada preparing its invasion. Mavro appears on a giant screen in the sky getting ready to deliver a message.

"Earthlings, prepare to die! You have lived this long and now it's time for you all to suffer! Your existence is meaningless and no one will ever miss you in this universe. Now Redker, prepare the assault."

"Yes sir!"

Redker sends out the X-Borgs and several ships to attack the Earth. Jane and Ernie run off from one of the attacks and try to hide before being discovered by several X-Borgs and Bruisers. Kevin appears out of nowhere and morphs into his red Ninja Ranger form to defeat them.

"Guys, get out of here, just go!"

"Okay."

"Hold on, I have an idea. See that ship?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's use it to go after them. Come on."

The trio enter the ship and use it to attack several Armada ships. Meanwhile, Marvelous and the others help the people from the X-Borg attacks and use their weapons to destroy them. They spot the ship carrying Kevin, Ernie and Jane and decide they must get near the Emperor to destroy him.

"Guys, are you okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. The other guys are busy fighting the X-Borgs."

"Okay, we're going to need that ship to get to Mavro."

"But Marvelous, I don't want you to go. You'll die!"

"Don't worry the only person who's going to die is him."

"Good luck babe."

"Thanks."

"Hey Marvelous, be careful."

"Yeah, don't die on us."

"We want you alive when we celebrate our victory."

"Yeah, make sure you come back for us."

"Marvelous I'm coming with you."

Both Marvelous and Sirius enter the ship and are intended to ram the ship. However, they are attacked before they can even enter. "Marvelous, we're not going to make it!" Sirius declares just as they are about to crash. "Don't worry," Marvelous remarks, "we're going to ram that sucker down!"

They do manage to ram the ship and enter it attacking every X-Borg and Bruiser in their way. The Rangers then encounter Mavro for the very first time and engage in a show down.

"You must be Mavro, the scourge of this universe."

"You make me laugh, I will destroy you both!"

"No, I've heard of villains like you. You guys never win in the end."

"We'll see about that!"

Back at the city, the Rangers fight against Redker and before he can send another group of X-Borgs after them, the Angel Grove Rangers arrive to help them.

"Alright, let's finish this guy off for good! Sky Raider Galleon Buster!"

"I don't think so Rangers!"

He attacks them and forces them to power down, but they successfully destroy him where he shouts in defeat. They help the other people out of the rubble as Marvelous and Sirius fight off Mavro.

"You can't defeat me."

"Just watch us!"

"I am and I'm not very impressed!"

"Yeah, we'll show you how it's done! Sirius attack the control panel!"

The attack activates the defense systems causing the Armada ships to be destroyed and eventually the ship itself crashes. The other Rangers run to the area hoping to save Marvelous and Sirius. They manage to find them injured but safe.

"You guys okay?"

"Yeah Skipper, we'll be fine."

"No, y-you won't!"

"Oh damn it, it's him again!"

"You think you'll kill me that easily!"

"Of course, you're predictable."

"We're going to make you pay for destroying our families and for what you did to our worlds."

"You're not going to get away with destroying my family!"

"You're going to pay for trying to turn my friends against me!"

"You're going to pay for murdering my kingdom and causing distress to my friends."

"You're going to lose no matter what buddy."

"And with the other 19 Ranger teams behind me, we will win!"

"Sky Raider Power!"

"Sky Raider Red!"

"Sky Raider Blue!"

"Sky Raider Yellow!"

"Sky Raider Green!"

"Sky Raider Pink!"

"Sky Raider Silver!"

"Sky Raider Gold!"

"Power Rangers, Sky Raiders!"

The battle begins and the Rangers transform themselves into every single Ranger form imaginable to defeat Mavro. Just as he is about to kill them, they transform into their Super Ranger forms. Dutch attacks him with the power of the sixth Rangers and Sirius uses the power of the spirits to defeat him.

"Alright guys, let's finish this asshole off!"

"Sky Raider Final Ultimate Strike!"

They manage to almost defeat him, but he gets up and attacks them. Sirius jumps in front of him, inserts his Ranger key into the Sky Raider Galleon Buster and destroys him for good.

"Aaaaaaah! I won't let my death go in vaiiiiiin!"

"We did it!"

The Rangers fall to the floor celebrating their victory. Later, they meed up with the other Rangers where they shake their hands and meet Zordon and Gosei for the first time. But this time, Marvelous is ready for a question of his own.

"So guys, since you sent me here my intent was to find the treasure. I'm guessing there never was a treasure."

"You're right. We set up the trident and we created the idea of the greatest treasure to see who would come and save this world."

"You have proven yourselves to be great Rangers and you will do great things with that."

"I knew there wasn't a treasure. But hey, at least we got to meet a lot of great people, right Marvelous?"

"Yeah, I agree with you on that Davy."

"I mean, come on I got to meet my mechanic friend and speaking of that I still haven't returned to work."

"It's okay Davy, I forgive you."

"Hey man, I thought you were busy."

"I was. Hey, don't worry about coming back to work. My shop is always opened for you."

"Thanks, I felt bad that I didn't show up at all."

"Don't worry, you had more dedication than half the staff over there."

Davy and the mechanic shake hands as the space pirates walk back to their newly fixed ship with Jane joining them. However, Sirius walks back to the Megaship knowing that he has to go back home.

"Hey Sirius, you're not coming with us?"

"No, I'm going back home with my zord. But if you ever need me feel free to call me."

"Don't worry, I will."

Sirius shakes hands with everyone and he heads back to the Astro Megaship. Before leaving, Marvelous hands back the Ranger powers back and every Ranger is happy to be back with them as they depart for space for new adventures.

Epilogue

20 years later, the city is hustling and bustling and new hope has been injected into this metropolis. However, Invidious who had been banished from the Armada returns on Earth hoping to take it over again.

"Well, it looks like things have changed since the Armada got rid of me. Maybe I can take it over!"

"I don't think so."

Invidious is met by three youths named John Steel, Perry Johnson and Andrew Lane. They have been recruited by a defense group named Omega Defense as a reaction to the Armada's invasion 20 years ago.

"Looks like we have trouble guys, let's take care of him."

"Stay away from me, I'm not going to fight you!"

"You have no choice weirdo, let's do this."

"Right Perry. Special Ops Energize!"

They morph to become the Special Ops Rangers and they fight against Invidious. John uses his super speed to catch Invidious off guard even as he tries to land a punch on him. Andrew uses his gorilla style attacks to crush the pavement around him. Perry uses her quick reflexes to finish him off. Using their combined weapons, they defeat Invidious, forcing him back into space.

"All in a good days work, right guys?"

"Yeah, I am excited that we can finally kick some ass."

"I hear you Andrew. Maybe now we can show Commander Leon what we have to offer." 


End file.
